Bad Ass Sesshomaru Love Story
by foxylove51
Summary: This is just a simple love story between Sesshomaru and my half demon oc, Cece.
1. Chapter 1

I was going village to village, trying to find anything on Naraku's whereabouts, when I caught the scent of my friend Inuyasha and the rest of his group. 'Perhaps it would be beneficial for me to exchange information with them.' I thought as I ran toward the scents. Unfortunately, a breeze blew in the smell of Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku, which made me grimace at the thought of listening to the two go back and forth at one another at some weird arguement to impress Kagome. I scoffed at the idiocy of them, because we all know Kagome hates fighting, so why try to show off to her in such a way?

I traveled by the river, moving against the current and deeper into the forest. As I got closer I distinctly detected a hint of unfamiliar human and an imp as I had visability I sighed in mild disgust at Koga's henchmen and a small pack of wolves surrounding a small human child, who was hiding behind a short green imp holding up a staff.

"Ginta, Hakkaku, don't you two have anything better to do then terrify a child?" I chided the two, utterly disappointed in them. Besides, this particular child was so cute, and I'll be damned if I'm just going to sit back and watch a child get eaten.

Despite my words the imp seemed even more unsettled than before, however that didn't stop him from yelling, "You there, wolves! Leave this area immediantly!"

"Why should we?" Ginta countered. "Besides, who do you think you're talking to?"

Of course the two couldn't resist gloating. "We're the right and left hand men of Koga, the young leader of the wolf demon tribe! I'm Hakkaku, the shrewd one!" Hakkaku blurted out smuggly.

"I'm Ginta, I've got dimples!" ...Really? Just...wow, that was stupid.

"Hahahaha, you must have heard of us!" They shouted together.

"Nope, never heard of you." The imp deadpanned, deflating the wolf boy's egos.

"What!?" Then the two proceeded to dramatically drop to the ground.

"Cower in fear, mangy wolves! It has been centuries since I beganserving Lord Sesshomaru! Crossed through three thousand worlds have I! His most loyal follower, I answer to the name Jaken!" The imp screeched, probably more annoyingly than either Ginta or Hakkaku.

"Oh boy, what a bragger." Hakkaku criticized.

'You were just doing the same thing, you hypocrite.' I thought. 'This is getting irritating. I'm most certainly going to put an end to this whole affair if it is not resolved soon.'

"We've never heard of you or this'Sesshomaru'!" Ginta continued.

"How dare you insult my lord!" Jaken yelled, and once again his too high voice hurt my sensitive ears, while raising his staff over his head.

"We'll take you on if it's a fight you're looking for!" Hakkaku yelled, preparing himself.

A man walked out of the forest next to Jaken, but at the moment I decided to focus on immature men before me, and so paid him no attention. However, the imp seemed suddenly brave at his appearance and with more confidence than he'd displayed all afternoon yelled, "And who are you mangy wolf? Be gone at once!"

I was not a wolf, and therefore did not appreciate his demand in the slightest, which I decided to make clear to him. "Let's get something straight toad. I am NOT a wolf, I am a dog." I bared my teeth, growling ever so slightly. ""And I will not tolerate orders from one such as you, who must hide behind some one strong to have the courage to speak so blantantly." Ginta and Hakkaku snickered behind me, or at least until I turned to growl at them, after which they ran away with their tails between their legs. Metaphorically speaking, of course, because they weren't born with tails like some of their kind. With a quiet scoff I turned to follow them when a small, yet steady voice called out to me.

"Thank you for scaring away the wolves miss." The young girl smiled from behind the man's leg, where she had run to hide once he arrived.

I smiled and made sure to speak softer to her than I had either the wolf demons or the imp, which was slightly harder than normal because I was still very much urked at the lot of them. "It was no problem sweetheart. Actually, it's kinda funny to watch those proud wolves take off running every once in a while."

"Rin, weren't you going to get some fish?" Sesshomaru asked. I immediantly recognized him once I looked up because of the strong resemblance he held to Inuyasha, even if both would never admit to it. Of course, he was exceptionally handsome, which ment he most likely had fan girls, but who cares. Personally I don't think looks are much to go on, so instead of wasting everyone's time to gawk at him, I addressed Rin.

"I could help you catch some fish if you would like?" I offered. She nodded and ran out, pulling me to the rivers edge. She rolled up her kimono while I pulled up my pants legs, since I hated kimonos.

Sesshomaru was about to leave when jaken inquired, "Lord Sesshomaru, do you really believe it is wise to leave Rin alone with a complete stranger?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but I interrupted with a snarky comment, "Excuse me? I'm not the one who let her get frightened by two morons and their mangy beasts. Besides, I'm not a _total_ stranger. I know you three somewhat through my association with Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru didn't look as pleased with knowing my connection, but apparently he judged that if I was friends with his younger brother I obviously couldn't be the type to harm children. And so he let us be, but not before putting his foot on Jaken's head and grinding his face into the dirt. "Do not question my choices again, Jaken, or I'll kill you."

"Yes, my lord. Thank you my Lord!" The imp bowed to his master once the foot was removed from his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Cece's pov

Rin and me fished for about half an hour before Sesshomaru returned. By then, we had a whole basket full of fish. Being the wonderfully brilliant smart ass I am, I had to think of a damn comment to his delayed arrival.

"Took you long enough to get back. Where were you, getting your nails and hair done?" I teased, earning a growl from Sesshomaru.

Being me, I just had to open my mouth, again. "Ew, the kitty cat hissed at me! Maybe I should hide behind the little girl." I said as I snuck behind Rin.

That got Sesshomaru really pissed and ran up to me. He pushed Rin away from me and slung me over his shoulder. He started walking back into the forest. Rin, Jaken and Ah-un followed about eight feet away.

"Where are we going?" I asked, my voice filled with curiousity.

"To my castle, where you will be treated like a servant for your rude behavior." He asnswered.

"Whatever, but if you put me in your room, I might go through your stuff." I warned.

"Why?"

"Well, you can tell alot about a person from what they have in their rooms and I want to know you better." I explained.

He sighed heavily and commented, "You should learn to keep your mouth shut."

"Yeah, I know." I said in a voice so silent that Sesshomaru barely heard it.

They walked for hours and I was slowly rocked to sleep.

Sesshoamru's POV

I slung the girl over my shoulder, trying to keep from smiling. Even though she was rude, everything she did was kinda funny. We walked to my castle, and I thought of why I was even bringing her there.

I told her I was taking her there as punishment, but I couldn't help but feel that it was for a different reason. When we got there, I noticed that the girl had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I changed her position so that I was carring her bridal style and walked to my room. I kicked open my door and layed her on my bed. After shutting the door, I layed as far away as I could in the bed with her.

I dont know why I carried her instead of just waking her up. I dont know why I put her in my bed or why I crawled in with her.

'Could I love her? No way, that's not possibly, I've only known her for a few hours! I dont even know her name. Plus she's rude, disrespectful, and wacky. But then again, she's funny, somewhat smart, and beautiful.' Sesshomaru debated this issue in his mind before deciding that if he didn't love me, he at least liked her, and didn't want her to leave.

Cece's Pov

I woke up in a bed with red silk sheets that were almost a bloody color. I looked around the room and almost screamed when I discovered that Sesshomaru had nuzzled into my neck while he was sleeping. I was about to move him, but he looked so peaceful, I couldn't bother him.

He eventually woke up and noticed the position we were in. He moved away, then looked me in the eyes. I just stared back, then interrupted our staring contest by asking, "I'm a little hungry, can we eat some breakfast?"

"Fine." Sesshomaru answered, getting out of the bed, then helping me up. I quickly followed him and noticed many maids and servants looking at me.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes."

"Why is eveyone looking at me?"

"Because you're walking to breakfast with me. Usually I don't eat with my guests." he explained.

"Cool, I went from servant to guest in one night." I exclaimed.

Sesshomaru grinned and gave a small chuckle.

"Actually, I have a job for you. You get to watch Rin." Sesshomaru informed me.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said as I grabbed Sesshomaru in a bear hug.

"You know you're crazy, right?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yep!" I answered.

Sesshomaru and me continued into the dining hall. We walked in and saw Rin, Jaken, and...cliffhanger!


	3. Chapter 3

We walked into the dining room to see Jaken, Rin, and the Inuyasha gang. Sesshomaru growled at the sight of his filthy half demon brother in his home.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded. My super sensitive ears heard the venom and hatred in his voice. It almost scared me.

"We were looking for Cece and her scent lead us here." Inuyasha explained, his voice also full of venom.

"Inuyasha, don't be so rude! We did come into his house uninvited." Kagome scolded.

"Like I would ever invite a stupid mongrel into my home!" Sesshomaru practically hissed.

Now that got me upset. It felt like he had just yelled 'go away!' right in my face. "Oh really! Guess I'm not welcome anymore." I said calmly.

"I wasn't meaning you, I meant my half brother." he said, equally calm.

"Oh, you made your point quite clear." I said, completly steamed. I walked over to Kagome and sat down next to her. Servants brought out some plates of food and set them in front of us.

After a while Kagome started talking to one another, whispering so no one could hear us. "So, how are things going between you and Inuyasha?"

Kagome blushed a dark red. "Good, I-I-I mean t-theres's nothing going on, well, I-I..." she trailed off, looking at the floor. When her blush became a lighter shade, she looked back up at me. "What about you? Is something going on between you and Sesshomaru? I mean, he usually doesn't give his meaning to spare others feelings like that."

"No." I answered simply and truthfully. "I've only known him for a couple days."

"But do you like him?" Kagome asked.

I thought for a moment, then answered, "I don't really know."

**Sesshomaru's Pov**

I ate in silence, since I felt neither the desire, nor compelled to speak with Inuyasha or any of his friends. I might have talked to Cece, but I had completly pissed her off with my half demon remark, so, she was sitting at the other end of the table with Inuyasha's wench.

'Why the hell would I say that in front of Cece? I can be so stupid sometimes. I wonder how long she'll stay mad at me.' I thought, glancing at her for a split second.

I continued to eat, and I started to hear cece and Kagome talking. Cece aksed kagome how it was going between her and my brother. I almost laughed at Kagome's embarassed response. Then I heard kagome ask Cece what she thought of me.

I listened closer than before. What did she think of me? What did the only woman I could ever love think of me? I just had to know.

Cece was silent for a moment, then answered, "I don't really know."

I was a little discouraged that she didn't at least say that she liked me, but it could be much worse. She could've said that she hated me. Maybe I could make her like me. It was worth a try.

**Cece's pov**

After breakfast, I caught up with Inuyasha and his friends, then they left, leaving me alone in the castle with Rin, Jaken, Sesshomaru, and a handful of maids.

I saw Sesshomaru leaving the dining room and ran after him. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Hey, I'm not the one who lives here, I don't know where the hell everything is in this place!" I said mockingly and sarcastically.

He drug me into his bedroom and pinned me to the wall. "Listen, mutt. I don't want you talking to me like that ever again, got that?" he said rather harshly. "I brought you here to be a maid, but so far all you've done is mouth off to your superiors and be a nuisance. You're so useless!"

I could take a hit or a kick or being screamed at, but being called useless hit a raw nerve. I felt my eyes sting with tears, but I bit my lip to try to keep from crying.

Sesshomaru's POV

Cece's eyes started to fill and she bit her lip to try to keep from crying. I was surprised when a sudden wave of guilt hit me and I set her down. 'Great,' I thought, 'I fall in love with a half-demon, then call her useless.'

"I-i'm not a u-useless m-mutt." she choked out. She turned and ran out the door and I stood there, feeling terrible.

'Good job, Sesshomaru, you idiot!' I thought as I stared looking for her. 'If I keep this up she'll hate me!'


	4. Chapter 4

I ran out of Sesshomaru's bedroom, my eyes full of tears. When Sesshomaru called me useless, it brought up memories I had shoved into the deepest corners of my mind, trying to forget them, and they weren't very pretty.

(Flashback)

(P.S.- Cece is about eight years old.)

I was on my hands and knees, panting, with sweat running down my face. My body was covered in somewhat large gashes, and I was covered in my blood. My mother stood over me, her face displaying her disgust and disappointment. She brought her boot to my side and the force of the blow sent me into a tree. Blood leaked out of my mouth and streamed down my chin.

"Get up!" she commanded harshly. I struggled to get to my feet, but failed and fell face first into the mud.

It was like this all the time. My father had died when I was three, trying to protect me from demons. My mother snapped and I knew that she blamed me for his death. I didn't care about that, because I blamed myself too. She trained me night and day, always to the point that I couldn't even stand. I had to be treated multiple times and if I didn't do as she instructed, she beat me.

"I said get up!" she snarled.

"I'm sorry mom, I can't" I cried, but it was in vain, she held no sympathy for me. "Please don't hit me again."

My mother growled and spit at me. "You worthless mutt! You can't do anything right. You're useless!" She hissed, then walked away from me and didn't look back.

I waited under that tree all night and half of the next day, but she never came back. I later heard that she had killed herself.

(end flashback)

It really hurt that my own mother hated me so much and thought I was useless. It hurt that she said I had completly failed her and my father. What hurts the most was that know, after I trained all these years so I would never again be useless, Sesshomaru had called me that.

I ran until I found myself in a garden. There were many trees in the back corner of the garden. I jumped into a weeping willow near the back and climbed into the top branches. I held my knees to my chest and cryed silently.

'Maybe I am useless.' I thought as I fell to sleep.

Sesshomaru's pov

I followed Cece's scent though the hallways and into the garden. I walked to the large willow and jumped to the top, where I found cece curled into a tight ball, asleep.

I carefully picked her up and jumped to the ground, being carful not to wake her up. I carried her back to my bedroom and layed her down gently.

I sat next to her, stared at the floor and thought about what to do with her. I didn't even know who this girl was and I loved her. And it was almost the cresent moon, and this was the year I went into heat. 'If she stays, I might lose control and mate her. then she'd really hate me. i'll have to send her away for a while. Maybe, she could go to Inuyasha. Being with him would be safier than being alone and she's already friends with him.'

I looked back up at her and almost smiled. She had an arm hanging off the side of the bed, with the the other in her hair. Her right foot was behind her left knee and other was hanging a little off the bed, on the oppisite side of her hand. (sexy, huh?)

she started moving and her eyes fluttered open. She looked around the room a little then her eyes finally settled on me.

Cece's Pov

I awoke to find myself in Sesshomaru's bedroom, once again, and Sesshomaru sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at me. I frowned and quickly looked away. i sat up and hung my legs off the side of the bed.

As I stared at the floor, I felt the bed shift a little as sesshomaru moved a little closer. "Cece?" he started.

When I didn't respond, he grabbed chin and made me face him. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." he commanded.

I finally realized how close we were. If we both moved forward about an inch, we would nose to nose. I blushed lightly, but quickly pushed the thought out of my head and regained my composure.

He pulled me into a hug, my chin on his shoulder and his face in my hair, with his arms wrapped around me tightly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm just a little . . . unstable right now. But I need you to listen to me. I need you to go to Inuyasha, with Rin, and stay until I come get you."

"Why do we have to leave?" she asked.

"Every ten years, during the cresent moon, I go into heat. I tend to be very violent during this time and if any females were too get too close, well, I would wind up with an unwanted mate." I explained.

Her nodded her head slightly, showing that she understood. "But why send us to Inuyasha? I thought you despised him. And about how long will you be in heat?"

"I might not like Inuyasha, but traveling with him is safer than being on your own. It usually takes about a week to go through heat." he explained. "Think you can do that?"

She nodded again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cece's Pov**

'I didn't know demons mated like that. How . . . interesting. I wonder if Sesshomaru will get a mate.' I don't know why, but the thought of Sesshomaru having a mate annoyed me.

"What's it like, being in heat?" I asked. I was extremly curious and eager to soak up the information Sesshomaru was giving me. Half demons, such as myself and Inuyasha, didn't go into heat.

Sesshomaru thought for a moment, then replied, "It's like you're really hot and there's a dull pain in your lower abdomine. When I'm around a female, I become...unstable, and very dangerous. The only way to stop the heat and pain is to mate a female."

"Huh." I closed my eyes in thought. All that Sesshomaru had told me wasn't quite what I thought going into heat would be like. "Do you go into heat when you have a mate?"

"No, after mating, neither demon has a heat, except for a females usual one."

"How often do you go into heat?" I asked.

"About once a year."

"And when do we have to leave?"

"In two weeks."

I nodded my head and left. I hated being cooped up anywhere for even a few hours and I was already starting to miss the fresh crisp outside air. Outside I can go running, lay in a field of flowers, walk through a stream, and so much more. There were no walls to restrain me, just the wind in my hair as I ran. I walked to the front hall and reached for the door knob when in a flash of silver and white, Sesshomaru lightly grabbed my wrist.

"Cece, I forgot to tell you to stay inside today." He stated, then released my wrist.

"What!" I protested. "why not!"

"A new demon has been spotted in my territory and I dont know how powerful he is. You might get hurt if you go outside." he explained coldly.

"Sesshomaru, you obviously don't know me very well. If a demon attacked me out there, I'd rip it to shreds." I argued. "I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself."

"Cece, you have been ordered to stay in this castle until I tell you you can leave." he stated, getting a little angry over my rebelion. "I'm taking care of the matter myself, so it shouldn't take long."

"Why can't I go with you? You could easily keep me safe out there, right?" I pleaded. I looked up at him and layed one of my ears flat against my head. Thanks to my cute, big blue eyes and soft blonde hair, most people had a hard time saying no to me.

Sesshomaru let out a heavy sigh then said, "Fine, but be careful and stay where I can see you."

Sesshomaru's Pov

I really don't know why I told her she could come, it really wasn't a good idea.

She smiled up at me and her tail wagged a little bit, and she wrapped her arms around me, giving me a tight squeeze. "Thank you, Sesshomaru!"

"Come on, we need to find him as soon as possible." I said as I walked through the door with cece close behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cece's POV**

I followed Sesshomaru out side and we searched in a 200 yard radious from the castle. I eventually moved a little way off from Sesshomaru, but made sur that he was always in sight. I went to the small pool in the corner of the courtyard and watched the bright, colorful coy fish swim.

The pool was created by a medium sized waterfall coming over the rock cliff hanging over the pool. A small walking space was behind the fall and the pool was bordered by the begining of a forest to it's right. At the front and left sides was the small clearing that made up the yard, which was full of blosoming flowers of different colors. I picked a small red flower at the edge of the pool, twirling it in my fingers, my mind occupied with daydreaming.

Sesshomaru, in the meantime, had walked to the oppisite side of the meadow, still searching for an unfamiliar scent. A maid had seen a demon out here last night, so he thought it may have been the unknown demon, as no others were brave enough to stalk anyone in the castle.

I was awoken from my daydreams when a rustling in the trees warned me of the hyena demon lunging at me. Seconds before he landed right on me, I rolled unto my back and kicked him into the air. He gave out a low hiss of pain, holding his stomach with his left arm. I pushed my feet down hard so my momentum would spring me to my feet, pulled out my sword and jumped toward the demon. I sliced his head off and kicked his chest to do a back flip to put a little distance between us so I wounldn't get covered in blood.

Sesshomaru appeared next to me in an istant, first making sure I was fine, then sniffing the air for the demon's scent. "Is this the unknown demon?" I asked.

"Yes." he answered. He turned and began walking to the castle, with me behind him. "Cece, you will begin working soon, to earn your keep."

"You make it sound as though I do nothing." I accused.

"You don't, except for sleep, eat, and bath." he responded.

"Under which category does killing that demon fit under, eating, sleeping, or bathing?" I said sarcastically.

"Do not use your damn sarcasm when you speak to me, Cece. You know how much I loath it." He scolded.

"Whatever." i said, rolling my eyes.

Sesshomaru stopped in front of me, then turned to face me and pinned me to the nearest tree. He glared at me, but didn't make a move to hit or strangle me.

"Cece, I'm warning you, stop it now." He hissed, then began walking once more.

I followed him back to the castle, thinking about all that had happened to me in the past few days, when i remembered that i hadn't bathed in at least three days.

"Sesshomaru?" i said, trying to get his attention.

"What?" he answered, slightly turning his head to look at me over his shoulder.

"When we get back, can I take a bath?" I asked.

"There's a hot springs behind the castle or there's a shower in your room." he answered.

I jumped on his back and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He looked over his shoulder at me again and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm tired, please carry me." I pleaded in a quiet voice.

He faced forward and sighed, but surprising grabbed my thighs to hold me up and I lossened my legs a little. I layed my head on his shoulder. I watched as the sun slowly sunk over the tops of the trees, painting the skys a beautiful mix of red, orange, yellow, pink, purple, and dark blue. I hadn't realized til now that we had searched for that demon all day.

"I like watching the sunset." I blurted.

"Actually, I do too. It feel calm and almost refreshing."

As we neared the castle he gently set me down, then we walked side by side to the castle. He walked through the door and held it open while I walked through, then led me to a room just down the hall from his room.

"This will be your room. I already got clothes and bathroom supplies for you. If you need something, tell one of the maids and they'll go get it." he said, then handed me a small key on a chain.

He turned and walked to the room across from his. I'd ask what that room was later. I unlocked the door and stepped inside, scanning the room, which was quite pleseant. The carpet was a shade of white and the walls were painted a litle lavender color. The bed, which was in the middle of the wall to the right of the door, was a medium canopy bed, with lavender curtains, just a hair darker than the walls. The sheets were a dark purple with a soft black blanket on them.

A wooden dresser was to the left on the bed, almost touching the oppisite wall. Next next to the bed, to the right, was a small wooden table that had one drawer, and a lavender candle. Across from the door there was a desk and chair. On the other side of the room was a set of double doors, which I guessed to be a closet.

I slowly made my way to the doors, crossing my fingers. 'Please, please, please no pink and no frilly skirts.' I begged in my head.

I opened the doors slowly and stared at everything. It was a huge walkin closet,with a lower rack for clothes and a top rack. There was a medium sized shoe rack on the right wall on the closet. Another door was across the room, most likely a bathroom.

I screamed and jumped a couple of times. Sesshomaru appeared a few minutes later.

"Do you have to yell?" he asked, obviously annoyed, but I didn't even notice.

My eyes were glued to my new closet, taking in all the shirts, shoes, dresses, pants, and shorts.

Sesshomaru just stood there, watchingme get excited over everything. He gave a very small smile, watching me look through all the new clothes and shoes, but it was gone when I turned around.

I hugged him around the neck and buried my face in his shoulder/chest, almost knocking him over. He put his arms around my waist loosely.

"Oh, thank you Sesshomaru!" I pulled back a little, but left my arms around his neck. "You're too good to me, you know that?" I said.

"Well if that's the case, I can just take the clothes back, and fill your closet with pink, yellow, and frilly things." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. "Wow, never thought I'd hear you make a joke."

"See, there's that same sarcasm again." he teased. He pulled me a little closer, then continued, "Although, this time, it wasn't annoying."

I blushed a light pink, releasing Sesshomaru and going to my dresser. Sesshomaru left, shutting the door behind him. I grabbed clothes from my closet and my bath supplies. I left my room, trying to find the way to the springs, but I wasn't having much luck.

I saw a women who was my height, carrying clothes and bathroom supplies. She had long black hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a maids outfit that was black with buttons at the top. The top three were unbuttoned, exposing quite abit of clevage. The dress had been hemmed quite a bit, so that it was so short if she bent over, you could see at least an inch of her underwear.

I walked closer to her and stopped a few feet away, her perfume was so strong it burnt my nose. "Could you please tell me where the hot springs are?"

She looked me up and down then snorted, "Like I would want anything with an unattractive low-life like you." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked past me. A couple maids, who had walked into the hall after I asked her for directions, rolled their eyes.

'What a slut!' i thought. 'Okay, Cece, stay focused. I'll just find sesshomaru and ask him for directions.'

Conviently, Sesshomaru walked around the corner. I walked toward him, only to see the slut run past me and practically drool on Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, such a lovely day we're having, right."

I watched, amused, as she threw herself at him. I even laughed after a couple cheesy lines from her. Sesshomaru growled lightly at me and I just smirked and mouthed 'lucky dog'. The maids in the hall watched too, and they were trying to hold in their laughter.

"Hey, Sesshomaru." I said, drawing his attention from the slut. She turned her head to glare at me. "Where's the hot springs?"

He walked away from her and down the hall. I followed quietly and so did the slut and other maids after a minute. We eventually reached the springs and Sesshomaru stopped. I walked next to him and leaned up to whisper in his ear. He willingly bent over a little. "Sexy little tramp you got there, huh?"

He pulled away and growled while I giggled. "That's not funny."

"I'm not saying it's funny because someones doing it to you, I mean because of how she acts. You have to admit it's pretty funny." I explained with a huge smile on my face.

He couldn't stop the small smile from coming and finally said, "Maybe a little."

The maids and slut just stared at him smiling and at me for getting him to smile. I thanked him and went into the springs, the maids close behind. One came up to me while I was undressing. "Hi, I'm Crystal." she greeted happily.

"Hi, I'm Cece." I greeted back, folding my clothes back up.

"Cece? That's such a stupid name! And back off my Sesshomaru, you hussy(sp?)." she glared one last time, then entered the spring.

Crystal rolled her eyes and scowled. "That was Amber. She thinks she owns Sesshomaru heart and soul, so you just got on her bad side."

"How?" I asked curiously.

"Sesshomaru never smiles for Crystal no matter what she does and he smiles after you say just a few words to him." she explained.

"Oh, this is going to be one interesting bath." I said, noticing Amber and a few women around her glaring wholes into me.

"Yeah." Crystal agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm really sorry to everbody who's been reading and had to wait so long. The first fifteen or so chapters were written by me a little while back. I've been rewriting them because they didn't sound too goos after i reread them. I'll try to get them up as fast as possibly. Thanks for reading!

Crystal showed me to a room full of lockers and some benches for us to put our clothes. I stripped and started talking with my newly found friend.

"How long have you been working for Sesshomaru?" I asked.

"About four and a half years." Crystal answered.

"Is Amber always such a bitch?" I snickered.

"Yeah, pretty much. But what I really want to know is what's going on between you and Sesshomaru." Crystal began, winking at the part about Sesshomaru.

"Well, I met Sesshomaru a few days ago at a river, where Rin and Jaken were fishing." I began. "I scared off some wolves picking on Rin and she asked me to fish with her. Sesshomaru allowed it and later came to get her. I upset him, and he slung me over his shoulder and carried me back here."

Crystal made a mock frown. "That doesn't sound very romantic at all."

"Maybe not, but I never said we were together in the first place."

"That's true, but I kinda figured you two might of liked each other at least a little, since you're the only person who makes him smile, except when he's angry at Jaken." Crystal explained.

"Well, one time he made me cry and I ran to the garden. He found me and carried me back to his bed and let me sleep there. He was there when I woke up too, but I'm not sure if he stayed the whole time or not." I said.

"That sounds better." Crystal smiled softly, somewhat satisfied.

We stuffed our dirty clothes into a basket, and put the clean ones in lockers, then walked to the bathes.

"Wow, these bathes look pretty nice." I commented, walking into the spring.

"Of course the mutt likes these springs." Amber sneered from the other side of the springs. "I personally think it's too small and too hot."

"Of course a pampered, wanna-be, Sesshomaru fan-girl is an ingrated." I sneered back. "Probably a kiss ass too."

"Hmp. Show what a butt ugly girl like you knows." Amber hissed, with the three girl with her snickering.

Suddenly, the doors to the dressing room opened and shut, revealing little Rin, carrying a towel. He reyes spotted me and she ran to me, throwing the towel onto a chair, before she hopped in the springs. I almost laughed as she struggled to kepp her head above the water, seeing as she missed the rock we were sitting on. i pulled her onto the rock, right between me and Crystal.

"Oh Rin! Why don't you come over here and sit with Amber?" Amber cooed Rin in a sickly-sweet voice.

"Ok." Rin replied and swam her hardest to Amber and her followers.

"Hey, Crystal, why is she so nice to Rin?" I whispered.

"Amber is always nice to Rin because Sesshomaru almost thinks of Rin as a daughter and she wants him to notice her." Crystal explained.

"Does Sesshomaru not know how evil she really is?" I whispered, confused. Sesshomaru would never allow someone so vicious around Rin, would he?

"No. Amber never does anything bad around him." she whispered back.

"Has no one ever ttold him?" I whipered.

"Yes, but he asks Rin if Amber is mean and since Rin doesn't see her bad side, she says no."

"Let's leave, I don't want to be here anymore than I have to." I said, standing up.

Crystal nodded and followed me back to the dressing room. Meanwhile, Amber had finished washing Rin from head to toe. Rin noticed us leaving and ran to catch up to us.

"Hey, wait!" she yelled, running into the dressing room, stopping right in front of us. "Will you guys please play with me in my room?"

"Sure!" I exclaimed happily.

"I don't think I can. Sesshomaru ordered me to work late tonight." Crystal explained.

I gave her a smirk. "We'll just see about that!" I walked off to Sesshomaru's room.

Crystal quickly realized where I was going and begged me not to go. "But Cece! He's propably asleep and if you wake him up he'll kill you!" She grabbed my arm and tryed to restrain me, but she was only human, and I was especially strong for a half demon.

I finally reached Sesshomaru's room, and after prying Crystal's fingers off my arm, I entered. I walked up to the bed to find Sesshomaru sound asleep.

"Sesshomaru." I whispered, reaching to shake him a little, but his hands came up and grabbed my wrists hard. I whimpered from the pain, causing him to sit up and open his eyes. He released my wrist and glared at me coldly.

"Why did you come to my room and wake me up?" he demanded.

I rubbed my wrist and responded, "I wanted to ask if Crystal could play with me and Rin instead of working tonight?" I asked, looking at the floor and sifting my weight from foot to foot.

"Cece, I can't just let my maids take off whenever, otherwise the work would never get done." he said, much less cold than before.

I sat on the bed and wrapped my arms around his neck and began begging, "Please, Sesshomaru, please! Do it for me! And if not for me, then do it for little Rin!"

He sighed heavily, then gently unwrapped my arms by my wrists, careful not to hurt me again. "Just this once, Cece." he released my wrists and I just around his neck again, pulling him so close that our cheeks were pressed together.

I almost gasped when one of his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling us chest to chest. I loosened my hold a bit, but kept my arms around his neck. I sat back down so my head was in the crook of his neck. I looked down with a blush and realized that Sesshomaru didn't have on a shirt.

'How the hell did I not notice someone as hot as Sesshomaru not wearing a shirt.' i thought.

"Uh, Sesshomaru, um, maybe I should go." I said, blushing like crazy. He let me go and I walked out, still blushing lightly.


	8. Chapter 8

I walked to crystal and Rin, who were right outside the door.

"So what's Sesshomaru-sama's verdict?" Crystal asked, looking up. She had began braiding Rin's hair while they were waiting. She smirked when she saw the small blush that remained on my cheeks. "And what's with that look?"

"He said you could play with Rin and skip work, but only this once. And what look?" I said, looking at my feet, my blush growing a little, thinking of what just happened.

"cece, I mean that blush, what happened in there?" Crystal asked, grinning like the romantic she is.

"Nothing happened, Crystal! Let's just get going." I answered, following Rin down the hall to her room. Crystal insisted that something had occured in Sesshomaru's room, and kept asking for details on the event.

"okay, ok! I'll tell you about it later." I finally complied, tired of Crystal's constant prying on the subject. She quit asking, satisfied with my promise.

We finally reached Rin's room, and I was astonished to find that Sesshomaru had had the room decorated to the liking of a small girl. The walls were a lovly red, not as dark as crimson, but not light enough to b pink either. The carpet was a subtlish shade of pink, instead of that aweful pink that blinds some one because it's so bright. A large canopy bed was in the room, and it was colored to match the walls.

"Wow, Rin, your room is very pretty." I complimented.

"Thanks." Rin said, already digging through a chest full of toys. She brought out some dolls and we al played for a couple hours, then, after rin yawning and insisting that she wasn't tired, Rin crawled in bed while we read her some stories.

After Rin was fast asleep, we tiptoed out of the room, and I lead crystal to my own, taking my time. I dreaded telling her about what happened between me and Sesshomaru. All too soon, though, we reached the door to my room, and I fished the key from around my neck to unlock the door. Crystal crossed the room, sitting on the bed, her eyes wandering around the room. She finally turned her attention back to me as I sat next to her.

"So, what happened?" she urged.

"I walked to Sesshomaru, who grabbed my wrist when I woke him up, then I kept begging him to let you off. I hugged him after he said yes and..he.. hugged me back. Then I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt." I explained, blushing again.

Crystal grinned at me. "You like him, don't you?" she asked, her grin turning evil.

I blushed like crazy and whispered, "I do."

She got off the bed and started jumping up and down. "oh this is so exciting! The two of you, falling in love!"

"There's one problem with that statement: he doesn't love me." I pointed out, a little depressed.

crystal grabbed my hands and pulled me up. "What are you talking about? Of course he likes you! Think of everything that's happened." she squealed. "You get a room that's meant for honored guests, you wake him up in the middle of the night but he doesn't kill you, and you get to eat at the table with him!"

"What's the big deal about eating with him." i asked.

"He doesn't let ANY servants eat at the table, ever. Not even his personal assistants are allowed." she explained. "He has to like you!"

"I guess." I said, yawning. "Night."

"Night" Crystal called as she walked out.

I grabbed an oversized t-shirt Kagome had bought me to sleep in and blew out all the candles. Moonlight shone from the glass balcony doors. I sighed and walked out, looking up at the sky. I sat down and leaned my back on the wall, sighing. My eyeslids drooped and I leaned my head onto the wall too.

"You probably shouldn't fall asleep out here." a dangerous, yet silky voice said.

I jumped up and looked around, searching for that voice. He was over on his balcony, which could be seen from mine, since they were the only rooms on this side of the castle with balconies.

"I wasn't trying to sleep out here, I just came out here to look at the sky." I said in a sleepy voice.

"Why?"

"It helps me relaxed. I don't know why, but looking at the moon and stars is always soothing to me." I explained. "Night."

I walked back in and crawled under the blankets on my bed. I soon fell into a deep sleep, finding myself dreaming of Sesshomaru.

Next day

I woke up to someone beating on my door. "Cece, wake up! It's almost time for breakfast!"

I jumped out of the bed and opened the door to find Crystal glaring slightly. "What took so long? Hurry up and get dressed!"

I frowned and started walking to the closet, "Quit yelling at me." I complained. I grabbed a strapless black bra, a dark purple spegetti strapped tank top, and black shorts. I laced up some black combat boots Kagome gave me and walked down to the dining hall with Crystal. As we got closer, we could hear them talking.

"Sesshomaru, I'm surprised that most of your servants are human, considering how much you despise them." a man said.

"How many demons do you actually have working here?" a woman asked.

"None, just one half demon. The rest are human." Sesshomaru said.

"oh, can I see the half demon? I think their ears are so cute!" a younger woman said.

Crystal led me through the dining hall to the kitchen when the same woman stopped me. "Oh, wait a moment! Sesshomaru, this half demon of yours is so pretty! Come here." she said, patting the seat beside her.

My eyes flashed to sesshomaru for a moment, but he had his eyes closed and didn't move, so I took the seat next to the woman. "Oh, those little black ears are so cute!" she said yet again, and started rubbing my ears, then played with my hair.

"Maybe you should let the half demon do her job." A woman sitting across the table said. I sat her a grateful glance as the demon behind me released me. i ran to the door, but ran into a brick wall instead of the door.

"Ha! That half demon is stupid! I just wish I had saw her face when she ran into the wall!" An unknown male voice said from the other side.

Everyone turned their heads to Sesshomaru, waiting for an explaination. "He's a new servant, who likes to bully everyone." They all nodded their heads in understanding.

"Sesshomaru!" I hissed through my teeth, growling slightly. "Would you mind if I ripped his head off?"

"No." he answered.

With that said, I pulled back my fist.

"Hold on, are you sure you can punch through that wall?" A voice called from behind me, but I ignored it and punched the wall.

The bricks caved like paper and I ran through, aiming for the only male behind it. I pounced on him, clawing and biting as he fell to the ground. He shreiked in pain and I didn't stop til he went quiet and didn't move. I sat still for a moment, until I heard the sound of a faint heartbeat. i hopped off and started dragging him through the dining room to the medical center.

"Damn! Is he even alive!" The man who asked if i could break the wall said.

"Barely." I replied simply, continuing to drag him to the medical center.

"Cece." Sesshomaru called. I stopped and looked up at him. He didn't look very happy with me and said, "After you take him to the medical center, clean this mess."

"Yes sir." I said, smirking.

"Whatever you have up your sleeve, it better not concern me." Sesshomaru warned.

"I won't, but our little friend here is going to freak out. Provided, of course you would graciously provide hi room number...?"

"295" He answered.

I continued dragging the man down the hall, still able to hear their conversation.

"That halfdemon is very interesting Sesshomaru." The woman who helped me escape that crazy lady said.

"I know. Why do you think I let a half demon stay in my home?" he said.

"Maybe cause shes frickin' hot!" A male demon said.

"You know it! I don't care if she's half demon or not, she can get in my bed anytime she wants!" Another man said. Laughter errupted from the dining hall. I gave a small smile and giggled quietly.

"Like I'd even want in your bed!" I hollered back and they laughed harder.

I turned the corner with the man in my arms, almost to the healer. 'I think I'll make this man's life a living hell.' I decided, smirking to myself.


	9. Chapter 9

'Damn, this guys heavier than I thought!' I thought as I grunted, trying to pull him along. I was finally close to the healer's room, just a few doors down. I struggled, pulling him along, until I finally reached the door.

"Mr. Hukka, I have a patient for you!" I chirped, pleased with my work on the awful demon.

A middle aged demon with short, spiky brown hair appeared, his eyes looking like they would pop out of his skull when he sa the man. "What happened to him!" He exclaimed, picking up the man from under his arms. I grabbed his feet and together we layed him on the futon.

"I was walking to the kitchen with Crystal, when a demoness started petting and rubbing my head and ears. I eventually got away, and when I was running to the kitchen door, a brick wall appeared out of no where, and this man mocked me from the other side of the wall and I got pissed. I broke the wall down, tackled him to the floor, and beat the shit out of him." I explained.

He shook his head at me as he pulled the demon's shirt off, cleaning blood off the blood with a wet rag. "Honestly, cece, you need to learn to control your temper!" he scolded.

I just rolled my eyes. "If you're just going to lecture me, I think I'll leave." I walked to the closest supply closet, grabbing a bucket, rag, and mop, then headed downstairs. i went to the river out back, filled my bucket and carried my stuff to the dining room, which was empty by now. 'I wish they would fix the sink so I don't have to get that stupid I dipped the mop in the bucket and started cleaning the blood off the floor.

After an hour, I wiped the sweat off my forehead and sighed. "Finally, i'm done!" I dumped the water out the window, then placed them inside the closest closet. I went straight to my room, grabbed some clothes, and hopped in my shower.

After scrubbing myself clean, I put on another oversized shirt, and sat on the balcony to look at the moon. "Is this going to be a habit?" Sesshomaru asked from the other balcony.

"Probably." I said, placing my hands on the railing, not taking my eyes off the sky.

He didn't talk anymore and neither did I. I just watched the sky, loving it's beauty, the feel of the cool air on my skin, thinking back to a time when this kind of thing wasn't possible for me to do. I sighed and looked to the ground, thinking of those unfortunate times. I took a shaky breath before I turned to walk into my room.

Sesshomaru's Pov

I didn't speak anymore, expecting Cece to break the silence, but she didn't. I frowned as she suddenly looked a little sad, then started walking to her door.

I didn't like seeing the girl upset, even if she could be a little annoying. "Wait." i said.

She stopped halfway in the doorway, her hand resting on the frame. She turned her head to look at me. The moon light made her blue eyes twinkle, and a gently breeze moved her hair slightly.

She looked absolutly breathtaking, except she held a sad, almost lonely expression on her face. "What's wrong Cece?"

"Nothing, Sesshomaru." she answered in a montone voice.

I growled slightly and jumped in front of her. She flinched slightly as I gently grabbed her chin. "Tell me the truth."

She sighed and walked to a chair in the corner. "It's just that when I look at the sky, I remember how awful my life use to be, before I met you, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Koga."

"What do you mean?" I asked, being eaten alive with my curiosity. I sat in the chair next to her, waiting for her to tell her story, if she would. Something told me it wasn't a happy subject, and I shouldn't press the matter farther if she wouldn't tell me.

Cece's POV

I looked to the sky as Sesshomaru sat down next to me, waiting for my story. I pulled my knees to my chest, a habit I had done so often to keep myself from feeling the bone chilling cold of my loneliness.

"When I was younger, I had a mother and a father who were both loving to me. But one day, my father was killed while he was trying to protect me from many demons. My mother went crazy, weeping one minute, and the next she was beating, making me fight. S-she beat me so bad I was sent to the hospital many times, and...and." I started crying, "One day, she took an old, rusty knife and started cutting me all over. I got numberous infections and the stab in my stomach spread and..I-i...they said I'd never have a child."

I waited just a moment before I continued my story. "She always called me a useless mutt, which is why I broke down when you called me that. It just reminded me of her calling me that."

"cece." Sesshomaru began, signaling for me to wait a moment. "I'm sorry I ever called you that."

I shook my head and gave him a sad smile. "It's fine."

"Anyway, after a couple years, my mother disowned me, leaving me in the woods. I thought it would get better for me, but it didn't. I was captured by greedy men, who sold me to a cruel demon named Haru. He beat me, starved me, and when he thought I was of no use anymore, he sold me off. I was passed from owner to owner, each worse than the last. My last owner was terrible. He beat his own family even and one night, while his wife was gone, he called me to his room. He tryed to rape me, but I got away by kneeing him in the crotch, then running away. I eventually ran into your brother, Inuyasha, and Kagome." I said, taking a big breath. "It was all good until Naraku appeared, telling me he killed my brothers and sisters. Then, he kidnapped me and tried to force me to marry my first master, Haku, who had payed him to find me. Koga attacked the castle that night and I was able to escape with him." I said, wrapping up my story, "I was completly free, only to be forced to be a servant for you. I still rember all the times I was locked in a cage,freezing cold, crying myself to sleep."

I didn't even try to hold back my tears anymore, I just let them fall down my face. Sesshomaru was suddenly hugging me tightly, rubbing my back soothingly. I cried into his shoulder, grabbing his shirt. I whimpered as he picked me up and carried me to my bed he tucked me in. I grabbed his arm as he started walking away. "Wait, I'm not done."

He stopped and looked me in the eyes. "I'm happy now, because I'm a servant, but I have a kind master, friends, and a little girl, who I can think of as my daughter because I'm helping raise her." I released him and quickly fell asleep as Sesshomaru returned to his room.


	10. Chapter 10

Sesshomaru POV

'What a terrible life. How could anyone be so cruel to some one like Cece? She might be a pain some times, but she's cute and sweet.' I thought, a slight growl escaping my lips as I thought about anybody hurting little Cece. I walked inside from my balcony, ridding myself of my armor, shoes, and shirt.

As I layed there, I couldn't help but feel sympathetic toward cece. It wasn't like she could just move on and completly forget about what happened. Because of her mother's abusive actions, she could never trully be a mother, and she would have to face that eveyday. Plus, what male, human or demon, would take her as a mate, knowing she couldn't give them a child.

I eventually drifted to sleep, determined that I wouldn't ever go off on Cece like I did when she first arrived, or at least never call her a worthless mutt, or bring up her inability to bear children.

Cece POV

In the morning, I layed in the bed longer than usual, thinking of last night. 'I can't believe I told Sesshomaru EVERYTHING. Even about never having...children.'

I cringed at the thought, even though I had known it for years. Because of this inability, men considered me defective, and ignored me for anything other than a one night stand. 'Well, guess I better get up and stop feeling sorry for myself.'

I hopped off my bed, getting dressed and walking to the kitchen. I didn't have to watch Rin today, so I planned on visiting Crystal, but I would go see her later anyway.

As I entered the kitchen, I saw maids racing around more than usual. The humans in Sesshomaru's castle reminded me off scurrying bugs when they ran in circles like that. I walked to the head chief, who crystal informed me was named Mary, for help locating Crystal.

"She is cleaning the attic with some other servants. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm very, very busy." Mary answered, rushin to clean and cook for lunch, since I had slept past breakfast.

I strolled down the halls, taking my time to look at all the decorations on the walls. As I turned the corner, I ran into Sesshomaru's rock hard chest. I looked away, finding being around him akward after I had told him everything about my past, secrets I had kept secret ever since I escaped my old life. I hadn't even told Sango or Kagome! "Hey, Sesshomaru? Would you please not tell anyone about our conversation last night? I don't want everyone knowing about all that, Okay?"

"I won't." he said, also not knowing what to say.

"um..bye." I said akwardly, walking around him.

I soon reached the attic and was surprised that everything was covered in a thick layer of dust. Crystal was cleaning one of the few windows in the attic.

"Hey, Crystal, want some help?" I asked, walking toward her.

"Sure! Would you mind helping Keri mop this part of the floor?" As she said this, she pointed to a girl with black hair and dark eyes to match. There was an extra mop propped up on the wall.

I grabbed the mop and began mopping. It was quite a bit of work to clean that entire attic, but after a couple hours, the three of us got our half done earlier than the others. We grabbed the cleaning supplies and walked to the sink that was in one of the larger closets.

"So, your a half-demon, right?" Keri asked, while cleaning her bucket.

"Yeah, my mom was human and my dad was a dog demon." I said.

"Um, would you mind if I, maybe... pet your ears?" she asked.

"uh, okay, just don't go overboard with it." As soon as the words left my lips, she was rubbing my ears between he fingers and thumb.

"Wow! The fur on your ears is ssoooo soft!" Keri squealed, releasing my ears. "Sorry, I think I went just a little overboard with the squealing part."

"Nah, I've had people pull and tuck for hours before. Your squealing is no biggy." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

We all walked to the kitchen, where we were going to have to work for the next couple of hours. 'I'd rather be watching sweet little Rin, but that nasty Amber gets to.' I thought, some what bitterly.

"There you girls are! Keri, I need you to wash the dishes. Crystal, you help serve, and Cece, finish the beef stew." Mary commanded.

We nodded our heads and set out to do what we were told. I went to the large pot, which someone had already began making beef stew in. I grabbed a spoon and tasted a bit of it. It was okay, but not that great. I threw the spoon into the sink and grabbed some spices from the cabnets. I began mixing and measuring spices, stirring with a large wooden spoon that was already in the pot. As I was putting in some salt, I was started by Mary walking up behind me and tapping my shoulder.

"May I?" she asked, holding up two spoons, one for her and another for me.

"No problem." I said, taking one of the spoons. I got a taste first and was satsfied with my work.

"mmm. That's pretty good." Mary said. "Crystal, start putting the beef stew in bowls and put them on the table!"

Cystral ran to us and scooped out the stew with a metal ladel hanging on the wall by the fireplace. She poured it as quick as she could. I started scouping out bowls and Mary followed my lead. We loaded our trays with bowls and walked into the dining hall. I began setting bowls in front of the demons at the head of the table, Mary at the foot, and Crystal in between. A few started eating before we were even done serving, but the rest waited and began eating.

"This stew is really good! Who's your cook Sesshomaru?" the woman who had helped me said.

"This brunette, Mary." He answered.

"Well, Miss Mary, this stew is very delicious." She said.

"Well, thank you, miss...?" Mary began.

"Anko." she stated, smiling at us.

"Anko, but I actually didn't cook it tonight." Mary said.

"May I ask who did?" Anko asked. I took that as my cue to leave. When I was fighting, I didn't give a damn as to who was their, but otherwise, I couldn't stand being the center of attention.

"Actually," Mary started, grabbing me by the coller of my shirt, "Cece here cooked it."

"Well, miss Cece, you make excellent beef stew." Anko said.

I turned to face her, rubbing the back of my neck, blushing fiercely. I bowd slightly and said, "Thank you." I then dashed into the kitchen, shutting the door behind me.

I finished my work quickly, then ran to my room, taking a shower and walking onto my balcony, sure that Sesshomaru would also be outside.


	11. Chapter 11

I walked onto the moon light bathed balcony, and as I sat in the chair, I could feel Sesshomaru's eyes on me. I pulled my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I rested my head on the back of the chair, eyes closed, soaking in the cool air on my warm skin and listening to the sounds of the forest below.

I heard a soft thump as Sesshomaru landed a few feet from me, and I felt his eyes watching me. I finally opened my eyes and raised my head to look him in the eyes. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

The first thing I noticed is that is armor wasn't on, something that didn't happen often. Second, he looked surprised that I had called him 'Lord'. I had unspokenly refused to do such a thing when I had first met him.

Sesshomaru POV

I was quite startled by Cece calling me lord. Though I usually felt angered when my title was not used, I felt a dull pain in my chest from the distance that had come between us, ever since she told me of her past. On an average day, she would bother me at least twice, but today, she had talked to me only once, and didn't really start a conversation of any sort.

"Cece, why are you not being yourself today?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" she said. That proved she was acting weird. Normally, she would have made a sarcastic comment, but she didn't tonight.

"I mean that ever since you told me about your past, you've been acting weird." I said. All she did was look at the ground and sigh. I crouched beside her and put two fingers under her chin, lifting it so she was looking at me once again.

"Cece, just because people treated you unfairly does not mean I think any less of you." I said, trying to comfort her.

A sudden flashed of anger passed her eyes, but I could still see the pain they was trying to hide. "Of course you would say that! If you told me the truth, I wouldn't have anything to do with you! You're probably disgusted with how I let myself get treated like a real dog! You said it yourself - I'm just a worthless mutt!"

I growled at her and grabbed her chin a little rougher, pulling her out of the chair as I stood up, bringing her with me. "Listen good Cece, you are NOT a worthless mutt. You're beauty, smart, a great cheif, and very powerful. It's not your fault what happened to you in the past, the only thing about your past that disgusts me is how anyone could treat some one as perfect as you like that. And they is nothing you could ever do that would disgust me because I love you!"

I don't know what I was saying or doing, it just slipped out. Then, suddenly, our lips were pressed together, my hand behind her head and the other wrapped around her waist.

Cece Pov

I stood there as Sesshomaru yelled at me, my eyes widening at his sudden outburst. I knew of my fellings for him, but I had never known that he felt the same. My eyes went as wide as diner plates when he kissed me.

'Wait! Is this really happening? Is Sesshomaru really kissing me!' I thought.

I began melting into sesshomaru's kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck, and pressing my lips to his. His grip on my head, which had been a little too rough, loosened slightly, and his grip on my waist tightened slightly. I moved my right hand into his long, silver locks.

I almost jumped when I felt his tongue lick my lips, but I gladly opened my mouth so his tongue could slip in. He our tongue rubbed against one another and we explore each other's mouths. As we pulled away, we just stared each other in the eyes.

I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "I love you too, Sesshomaru."

"Cece, can I aske why you said that earlier? Is their something you didn't tell me?" he asked.

I felt my throat tighten and I bit my lip. I didn't want to tell him about_ that_. I whimpered lightly and layed my ears back.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me." he said, using his thumb to rub my cheek.

I smiled again. "Thank you."

I stretched my arms and yawned. Sesshomaru just smirked at me and I almost squeeled when he picked me up bridal style. he walked with me in his arms into my room and toward the bed.

"Sesshomaru?" I said questioningly.

"shh, little one. It's time for bed." he explained. I nodded and layed head on his chest. I felt the cool blankets on my skin as he layed me down, but I sat back up and grabbed his arm. He turned his head to look at me questioningly.

"Uh, Sesshomaru, w-would..you..I-i mean could you.." I trailed off, but somehow he known what I wanted and responded with a slight nod. He went to shut the balcony doors, then came back to sit on the edge of the bed, and took off his shirt.

He layed next to me, pulling me to his chest. "Good night, Sesshomaru."

"Good night little one." His said quietly. I sighed as I fell asleep to the steady rythem of his heart beat.

Next morning

I felt Sesshomaru's warm body still against mine and looked up to see if he was awake yet. His eyes were closed and his chest rise then fell steadily. He looked so peaceful while he was sleeping, I didn't want to wake him up.

"Cece! Are you awake?" I turned my attention to the door and as I listened I heard a light knocking and Rin's sing-song voice. My ears perked up at the sound of her voice. I knew deep in my mind and heart that I thought of Rin as the child I would never have.

"Go on and get her." I heard Sesshomaru's deep, silky voice say. I looked up and saw him smiling at me softly. i smiled back and went to open the door. I let Rin into my room, and when I turned back, Sesshomaru was already gone.

"Cece, can we go play outside today?" she asked.

"If Sesshomaru says we can." I answered.

I got dressed in blue jeans short shorts and a light green t shirts. Instead of my hightops, I wore black combat boots and we walked to Sesshomaru's room together. I knocked on his door and we entered after he we heard a come in from the other side.

After asking, Sesshomaru told us we could only go if he went with us. So, Sesshomaru took Rin to a field a couple miles away while I grabbed a pinic basket and packed a blanket and sandwiches. I followed Sesshomaru's scent and saw him sitting in the shade of a sakura tree while Rin picked flowers. She looked up as I walked into the field and smiled. "Cece, come pick flowers with Rin!" she called.

I set down my basket and ran around the field with Rin. I looked to Sesshomaru occasionally, his eyes always darting away from me, letting me know that I had caught him staring at me. After a while I heard Rin's stomach growl and I couldn't help but laugh.

I spread the blanket and handed a sandwich to Rin, then placed one in front of me. Next, I handed one to Sesshomaru, but he shook his head. I frowned slightly angry, slightly sad. I made the sandwhiches myself, and it wasn't just cold-cuts and cheese. I cooked bacon, and smothered it in a secret sauce my mother had taught me to make before she went crazy.

I was about to put it up when Sesshomaru took the sandwich and ate it in silence. I smiled at him and started eating my own. Later, we went to a small river. I removed my shoes and me and Rin ran around and splashed one another.

Sesshomaru had fallen asleep while leaning against a tree. I snuck closer while Rin watched and when I was close enough, I splashed Sesshomaru with lots of water. He lightly growled at me while moving farther from the river. Rin and me just laughed our asses off.

We got out as the sun began to set, sitting together to watch it color the sky. I leaned back into Sesshomaru's chest, rubbing little Rin's back as she fell asleep.

"Good night Rin." I cooed, shifting her so I could rock her.

"Night, mommy." Rin yawned, half asleep. I froze and stared at Rin.

"Ya know, Sesshomaru, Rin will probably be the closest to a child I'll ever have." I said softly, smiling as I stood, still cradling little Rin.

"And you'll be the closest to a mother she'll have." He responded. I nodded and we walked to the castle together in silence. When we got inside, I headed toward Rin's room, while Sesshomaru gave the basket to a maid. I tucked Rin into her bed quietly, doing my best not to wake her, but her little eyes fluttered open.

"Mommy?" she said, still half asleep.

"Ssshhh, Rin. Go back to sleep." i said softly.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" she asked sweetly, and I just couldn't refuse.

I craawled onto the bed next to her, watching her fall asleep. When she was finally out, I was half asleep myself, and soon followed her.


	12. Chapter 12

Sesshomaru's POV

I had waited in Cece's room for at least twenty minutes before I went to find her. When I did, I almost chuckled, but didn't because it might wake her up.

She was curled up next to Rin in her little bed, one arm wrapped around her, the other beneath her. I carefully rolled her onto her back, then picked her up, carrying her to my room. I layed her on the bed, pulled off my shirt, armor, and shoes. I took of her boots, and unstrapped her sword. Then, I propped her up and took out the clip that kept her hair up at all times. She even had it up while she slept, and if she hadn't been asleep, she would have made me leave it be.

Her waist length blond hair fell, going perfectly into place. Honestly, I liked her hair better when it was down. She had light blond hair was was straight, with bangs that went to the left. Two small peices of hair that were shorter than the rest framed her face, even when her hair was up. I layed on my back and pulled her on top of me so her head was on my chest. I stared at the ceiling, deep in thought, running my clawed fingers threw her hair. It was almost as soft as silk and always smelt like strawberrys.

Everything about her drew me in, even her sarcasm. Plus, she wasn't after me for wealth, or afraid of me. She'd yell at me or talk to me, or hug me like I was just an ordinary demon, instead of the cold, cruel, distant person every one assumed I was.

To tell the truth, I wasn't that cold, so much as not wanting or feeling compelled to talk all the time. Would a cruel person allow one as annoying as Jaken follow me without giving him a slow, painful death? Would a cold person save the life an an orphan and bring her into his home? Would a distant person be laying in bed, holding the woman he loved to his body like I was? No, yet even people who known of these things, except my holding Cece, continue to believe that I am an evil man.

I continued to ponder these things and about an upcoming event that would seperate me from my beloved Cece; mating season. I drifted off to sleep, my worries finally slipping away for a few hours while I rested.

Cece's POV

I heard birds chirping outside and felt rays of sunshine warm my face. I forwned as I thought of how strange my pillow felt. It was hard, yet oddly soft at the same time, and it was warm. But strangest of all, it was moving, up and down slowly. And a beating sound. After thinking for a couple minutes, I released I wasn't on an 'it' but a 'who'. I was using Sesshomaru's chest as a pillow. The beating was his heart and the movement was his breathing.

I smiled and looked at him, finding a lot of hair blocking my view. I knew what Sesshomaru had done, and I wasn't going to let it slide. He had to have known I perfered it up, since I had in pulled up all the time, and know I would have tons of knots to comb out.

I frowned and gave him a small, not too rough bite on his collar bone. He sit straight up, teeth bared, eyes red and growled. I knew it was just his instincts, since his inner demon considered it an 'attack'. I growled back, also sitting up, looking him straight in the eye.

His eyes went to their golden color, and he looked at me, then to his chest, which had a small blood trail. I followed his gaze and saw the blood, then whimpered apologeticaly. I had accidently bit too hard, it wasn't meant to draw blood, just to be a sight nip.

"Sorry, I had only intended to nibble, not draw blood." I apologize.

He sighed then said, "It's fine, but why'd you bite me in the first place?"

"I was mad that you took my hairclip out because it would be tangled, and it was in my face." I said guiltily. "I'm really, really sorry."

"It's fine Cece, just a little bite mark." Sesshomaru said, trying to comfort me.

I looked at the bite and moved closer. Sometimes, when we had bad wounds, we would lick it so it would heal faster. Sesshomaru couldn't reach it, but I certainly could. I licked up the blood and felt him tense up, then relax a little, but still pretty tense. I licked it until the mark was almost gone, then pulled back and smiled at Sesshomaru.

"There, all better!" I cooed.

"You probably shouldn't have done that." he said, his voice slightly strained, and he was still tensed up. "Mating season starts tonight, cece, and I would want you regardless."

I realized what he was meaning and blushed, feeling bad once again because I had hurt him more than help. I felt saddened by a sudden thought that entered my mind. "So I have to leave with Rin today?"

"Actually, no. Most of my staff is alredy gone and I made Jaken take Rin early this morning because you were still asleep and I didn't want to wake you." he said, still resisting his instincts.

"So, I need to go, like now?" I said.

"Not really, you got a few hours to kill, unless you do something to 'provoke' me, like when you licked that bite." he answered.

"Well, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"First, i think we should get something to eat, since we slept way past breakfast, and almost missed lunch too." he reasoned.

I nodded, and climbed off the bed, noticing I was still in my clothes from yesterday. "I think I'll go take a shower first."

He nodded and I walked to my room. I stripped off my clothes and turned the water on. I scrubbed myself from head to toe, and shaved my legs and underarms. I quickly wrapped myself in a towel and went into my room to find Sesshomaru walking into my room as I stepped through the bathroom door.

I blushed heavily and gripped my towel tighter. He tensed again and looked away. "Cece, I think you might have to leave soon than expected if this keeps happening."

"Uh..yeah." I said, rather akwardly. "Could you leave so I could get dressed?"

Without a word he left, and I quickly put on a black spegetti strapped tank top, white shorts, and small black heels with straps that went around my ankles. I grabbed a spare clip from my bathroom, combing my hair carefully, then put it up.

I walked to the kitchen to find only Mary, Crystal, and Keri working. Mary looked shocked that I was still here. "Why are you still here?"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"She means, almost everyone is gone already. We're only here because we have to good some food and stock the kitchen with things the Lord can make himself." Keri explained.

"I have to clean some of the rooms that were especially dirty." I lied.

"Oh." They said in unision. But I knew Crystal knew the truth, she had seen how me and Sesshomaru treated one another.

So, I helped them cook, then clean afterwards. They all left as soon as lunch was done, with quite a few others. So, I was left alone in the castle with Sesshomaru, and only a little while until he went into heat.


	13. Chapter 13

I went to the library to kill an hour while Sesshomaru wrote out a few papers that needed done. He also had a few letters that Jaken had delivered to him a week ago. I searched the shelves for anything that caught my interest. I finally found a medium sized book with a rather worn-looking red cover. I curled up in one of the large, comfy, chairs that was close to the fire.

Sesshomaru POV

I groaned, laying my head on the desk as I squeezed the letter Jaken had just delivered in my hand. It was from the other lords, nosy slobs, who sat on their rears all day, worrying about everyone but themselves. They had really crossed their bondaries with this, but what could he do? If all the lords went against him, there would be nothing he could do to keep them from taking his land.

_'Dear Sesshomaru,_

_It has come to the concern of the Lords of the east, north, south, and southeast, that you are nearing your 7000 birthday. Though you are the western lord, you have yet to find a mate, meaning you have no heir. We are very disappionted that you have yet to settle down to have a family, and that you have frightened every potential mate we have sent you. You are hereby instructed to find a woman in the next six months, or we will ban together to strip you of your title, and take your land. It does not matter wether she is human, hanyo, or youko, just that it be a woman you care for. We will come before mating season, at 6:30._

_Sincerly, Lord Mishu_

It was already 6:20, and they would probably be a few minutes early. I had already call Haku and Terrka back to help Cece serve them. I didn't know what I was going to do.

Cece POV

I tensed as I felt the presence of four powerful demons approaching the castle. Worried, I ran into Sesshomaru's study, to find him talking with Haku and Terrka. They looked up as I shut the door behind me. "Cece, the other lords will be here in a few moments. Make some tea and bring it to my study, immediantly."

I nodded, then ran to the kitchen, boiling water for tea. I heard the front door open and smelt the men walk in. I quickly prepared a tray of tea and began carrying it back upstairs. The door slammed again and I became curious. Suddenly, a neat looking Crystal ran around the corner, grinning at me.

"I decided that I would help you clean. What are you doing with a tea tray?" She said quickly, not waiting for me to ask.

"The other demon lords have come to visit Sesshomaru, and I am to serve them." I answered.

"Here, let me help." She offered, grabbing a tray of small sandwiches I had set on the counter.

We walked up the stairs, carful not to drop anything. We soon reached the door, which was partually open. I nudged it open with my foot, walking in and cathcing it with my foot. After Crystal walked in, I pushed the door back.

"Sesshomaru! You must listen to reason! We only want to keep your father's lands in good hands." A plump looking man said.

"No, you want to take my father's lands for yourselves, and are using this as a way to take them!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Uh, Sesshomaru?" I said, trying to get his attention.

"What now!" he roared at us. I just glared back at him. "It's only you two. Wait, why are you back, I didn't call you back." He said, his eyes wandering back to me.

"Oh, no, don't look at me, I didn't have any part in this." I said, setting my tray on the small table.

"I might believe that if you didn't cause trouble everywhere you go." he said.

"I do not!" I said, getting mad. I then noticed a piece of paper in his fist, but decided not to ask. Me and Crystal served all the lords, then sat there, waiting for command.

"Maybe you should send out your maids, Sesshomaru. Whorish-looking women often gossip. But if the blond wants to stay, she could come over here and..." a demon who looked a little younger than Sesshomaru began.

"Shut up!" Sesshomaru growled. I tried my best not to tear his throat to shreds, but I was so close to losing control. My eyes had already turned red and my ears were layed back.

"Hmm. That's an interesting hanyo you have there. I've never seen one who's eyes turned red like a full demons, though her pupil remains black." An older looking demon with kind eyes stated. "I've also never seen one with blue eyes and blond hair."

"Anyway, Sesshomaru, since you haven't mated, we have decided to be merciful." A black haired, evil looking man said. "You have one last chance, by taking my daughter as a mate." He smirked as he watched Sesshomaru growl.

I then noticed the blue haired woman sitting behind him, who was eye-raping Sesshomaru. She licked her lips as she kept watching him, then cooed, "It would be an honor to mate such a wealthy, handsome, powerful lord such as yourself."

"I would not mate a woman I did not care for." Sesshomaru stated simply.

She looked angry and moved closer to get a cup of tea off the table, giving me a better look at her. Her blue hair came to her shoulders and she wore purple eye shadow with bright red lipstick. Her dress was a very low v neck, to slits at the bottom on each side that went to her hips, and no shorts. The dress was a good six, seven inches from her knees, and she wore stillettos. 'What a whore! Even Amber covered up more than her!' I thought.

She noticed my looking and smirked at me, like we were competeing or something. I decided it would be best not to comment, so I kept my mouth shut.

"Sesshomaru, think of how much better it would be to have an heir instead of letting your mutt brother rule the western lands." The girl's father said.

I glared at the mutt comment and the girl noticed. "My, what a pretty hanyou you own, Sesshomaru!" she cooed, moving toward me. "What is your slave's name, if she has one."

"Moca, the girl is not a slave, and if you wish to know her name, as her." Sesshomaru corrected.

She turned to me, not happy that Sesshomaru had shown me any respect, by not talking about me as though I was not there. "Well?"

"Well what?" I teased, but kept my face monotone.

"What is it?" She continued.

"What is what, ma'am?"

"Your name!" she looked angry now.

"What about my name?" I continued teasing her, my face still monotone.

"What is it?" she asked again.

"What is what?" I repeated and she looked like steam would come out of her ears. The other lords, with the exception of her father, looked amused.

"What the hell is your name!" she demanded, hissing slightly.

"I forgot." I mocked, my monotone mask fading. I started smiling and so were Crystal and the boys.

She hmped and sat back down, mumbling things.

"So, what is it?" the older looking man asked.

"Cece." I stated simply, my smile gone.

Moca growled and I smirked at her. "Something wrong, madam."

"Don't you mean to call me 'my lady', half demon?" she smirked.

"Nope." I said calmly. I heard a few lords snicker, and the demoness started getting extremly angry.

"You tramp!" she hissed at me.

"Coming from some one like you, that doesn't mean much." I calmly stated. At this point, I knew we'd fight, and I'm glad I had brought my fan.

Moca stood and threw her cup at me, spilling tea everywhere. I just moved my head to the right, yawning. "That all ya got, princess?" I mocked.

She growled and lifted the table, swinging it at me. I grabbed the edge of the table and placed both feet on it. Then I kicked and pulled at the same time, flipping the table, knocking the woman off and into the wall. I landed on my feet, holding the table with one hand. I set it back where it belonged, and did the splits to avoid the second attack.

Moca had jumped over the table and landed on the floor, whimpering over the slight pain. "Why you!" She jumped behind me and grabbed a peice of the wall that had broken off and broke it over my head.

It didn't even hurt, but I pretended to be knocked out, and waited for what she would do.

"Moca, control yourself!" her father yelled. "Good bye, Sesshomaru, I must punish my daughter for her inexcusable behavior. I sincerly apologize for the wall and for your hanyou."

I heard their footsteps echo down the hallways, until the left the castle all together.

"Cece, get up. You have a wall to fix." Sesshoamru commanded.

I opened one eye and looked at him. "Don't you know how to leave people who are out cold alone?"

"Get up. You are in big trouble for your behavior." he commanded.

I sat up crossed my arms. "Don't act like you don't enjoy the fact that she's gone, because I know you didn't like her." I replied.

"Im angry because you put a huge whole in the wall, again." he grumbled.

"moving on Sesshomaru, we still have the issue of your mating to deal with." the fat man said.

The began their conversation agin, completly ignoring me. I scooted closer to Sesshomaru, gently tugging on the peice of paper he still had. He released it and I read it, my eyes growing a little wider than usual.

"That's it! Sesshomaru, you have to find a mate, now!" A brown haired man demanded, slamming his fist on the table.

"Actually, he doesn't." I stated, still looking at the letter. "This letter says he has 6 months to find a woman. It doesn't even say she has to be his mate, the only really requirment is that he cares for her. He wouldn't even have to love love some one to care, just being friends would count as caring."

Sesshoamru held his hand out for the letter, which I quickly handed over. He smirked as he reread his letter. "She is absolutly correct."

He handed the letter to the angry demon across the table, who read ever word careful. The fat man was the first to speak up again.

"But like the girl said, the woman has to be your friend, and who would be friends with some one as cold as yourself?"

"I'm his friend." I volteered.

"I don't believe you." the brown haired man spoke next, both him and the fat one glaring at me. They must have really wanted his land.

"If he did not consider the girl his friend, why would he allow her to sling a guest into the wall without killing her?" the kind, older demon said. I'd really have to ask Sesshomaru for his name.

"But she's just a hanyou." the fat one protested.

"If you were reading that letter more accuratly, you would have noticed that it said that it didn't matter wether she was human, hanyou, or demon." I responded.

The tow greedy men growled and left, but the kind lord stayed.

"I am truely sorry for their behavoir, but I must say that I do agree that you need to find a mate." His eyes travled to me. "That half-demon would make a suitable mate. She's beautiful, smart, and strong."

I blushed crimson red at him mentioning that I would make a good mate for Sesshomaru-sama. "Good bye, sir and have a safe journey home."

"Please, call me Choui. Goodbye to you as well." Choui said as he left.

Crystal and I quickly grabbed the trays and went to the kitchen, without a word from Sesshomaru. "I can't believe choui-sama said that to Sesshomaru!" Crystal raved.

I just nodded in agreement, still blushing heavily. We put everything away, and sat down to talk.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru and the boys were having a discussion of their own.


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning: This chapter has a lemon.** It's actually the first one I've ever wrote, so I hope it's not too bad.

"Sesshomaru-sama, why do you think Choui-sama told you that Cece would be a good mate?" Haku asked.

"That is none of your business. Remember your place." Sesshomaru growled. Turning to leave.

"But, Sesshomaru-sama..." Terrka began, but was silenced when Sesshomaru hit him, knocking him to the ground.

"Do NOT disobey me. You are nothing but a slave, you have no right or authority." He hissed, his eyes narrowing. Sesshomaru then left, leaving Terrku and Haku hanging their heads for going agenst their lord.

Cece POV

I was almost done washing the dishes, taking my time as I thought of what Choui had said. 'Choui told Sesshomaru I would make a good mate for him, but do I really want to be mates with him? I love him, yes, but could I really spend the rest of my life with him?' I blushed as I realized what I was thinking, shaking my thoughts out of my head as I drained the water from the sink.

I heard a groan as I put the last plate away, and being the curious dog I am, I followed it to find Terrku holding his cheek. It had a huge bruise, and a small blood trail came from his mouth. "What the hell happened to you?" I asked concerned.

"Sesshomaru-sama punched him. It was our faults, really. We had forgot ours places for a moment and did not obey him." Haku explained.

I stood there, wide eyed from shock that Sesshomaru could do such a thing. It only lasted a moment before my face twisted in anger. "Don't worry guys, I'll have a word with him."

"No, don't Cece! If you upset him, he'll really hurt you! Please don't get yourself killed over me." Terrku begged.

"He's right. Sesshomaru might kill you." Haku reasoned.

'I'll get after him later.' "Okay, but at least let me clean up your face a little and get you some ice." I said and the boys nodded in agreement.

I went to the kitchen and got a wet rag, then grabbed some ice and wrapped it in a towel. I walked back to the boys, taking my seat next to Terrku, gently patting the blood away. After all traces of blood had been washed away, I held the ice pack to his cheek, making sure it didn't hurt him. He winced as I brought it to his face, at first, but then gladly leaned his cheek into it, wanting the soothing feeling it brought.

"Thank you, Cece-chan." Terrku gratefully mumbled.

"Hey! That's the first time you ever called me 'chan'. " I informed him and he smiled.

"So where are you going after this, Cece-chan?" Haku asked.

"Well, I plan on searching out Sesshomaru's half brother, Inuyasha." I said.

"Is he like Sesshomaru-sama?" Terrku asked, interested in this brother. I guessed from thier expressions that they had heard little, if any, about this mysterious 'Inuyasha'.

"Not much." I admitted. "They both have white/silver hair and copper eyes, but Inuyasha is impatient, rude, loud, kindier, and he's a hanyou."

They nodded and asked more questions about Sesshomaru's brother, and I kept answering, even telling stories of some of the stupid things Inuyasha had done. We continued until the sun began to set, at which point the boys insisted that they leave. I agreed and told them I was going to clean up my mess from fixing Terrku's face. I gave both boys huge hugs and a kiss on the cheek before they left.

I went into the kitchen and got all the blood from my rag, then washing the one which had held the ice. I then began my climb upstairs to the dog demon, who was going to get a piece of my mind.

"Sesshomaru!" I growled, throwing open the door to his study. He looked up at me from his desk, where he had been bend over some papers, reading.

"Yes?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. I walked right up to him and smacked him on the cheek, hard. Next thing I knew, I was up against a wall, with his hand on my throat. "You dare strike me, m-" He began, but even when he was angry, he couldn't bring himself to call me a mutt.

I wish he had, but his consideration to my feelings had my anger dropping a couple knotches. "Yes I do. How could you hit Terrku-kun like that! Not to mention scaring Haku-kun!" I growled, my anger reflaring as I thought of the looks on their faces.

"They had forgot their place, just as you are forgetting yours." He growled lowly at me. He was also getting quite angry.

"Are you going to slap me too?" I hissed. His grip loosened and he lowered me to the floor. He was back to his emotionless mask, a look he hadn't given me since he had told me that he loved me.

"Sesshomaru?" I questioned, unsure of what to do. I hated his mask, especially when he used it to hide from me.

"I will not slap you, Cece." He cooly said, turning back to his work.

"Sesshomaru?" I repeated. I wanted him to smile or cry or laugh or yell or growl or just hold me, but he didn't. He wouldn't even answer, nor look at me.

I walked so I was right next to him. "Sesshomaru, please talk to me." I begged. He looked at me and sighed.

"Cece, you need to leave. I'm trying to keep my control around you, and it's becoming very difficult. I don't mean to upset you, but I'm trying not to just strip you down right now." His voice rose as he talked.

But the thing was, I didn't want to go, and I didn't want him to control himself. I, of course, opened my mouth before thinking, again. "Then don't."

His eyes went wide as he looked at me for a moment, before he growled and tackled me to the floor. I gasped as my back hit the floor, knocking the breath out of me. Sesshomaru smacked our lips together, and I gladly returned it. My eyes flew open as his tongue ran across my lips, but I complied, opening my mouth, and found myself in a makeout session with Sesshomaru.

**Lemon Starts here**

I moaned as he rubbed my breast through my clothes, arching my back a little. He growled lightly at me, but it was almost like he was being...playful, which didn't sound like him at all.

Even through my clouded mind, I remember some thing important. After mating, the male usually left and would come back when they wanted more...fun from their mates, otherwise leaving a female alone. I prayed Sesshomaru would not leave me. It was possible, considering mates didn't always love one another, and I knew Sesshomaru loved me.

I whimpered a little when he started undressing me, nervous. His hands stopped at my whimpers and he looked me in the eyes. "What's wrong, Cece? I thought you wanted to stay?"

"I do, it's just that...I'm scared." I confessed.

"Of what?"

"It's my...first time." I confessed blushing deeply, surprised when he smiled gently at me.

"Do not worry, I will be sure to not cause you any unneccesary pain, little one." He assured me.

I nodded and smiled, waiting for him to continue. I was still nervous, but I knew Sesshomaru would try to make it as painless as possible. He picked me up and carried me to his bedroom, sitting down on the edge with me in his lap. I straddled his legs so that I was facing him and started covering his face and neck with little kisses. He moved his hands up and down my body, then finally slipped his hands under my shirt. He pulled it over my head and threw it on the ground. My pants soon joined them, and I shivered as his claw trailed up my spine. He carefully cut off my chest bindings, his kissing leading to my collarbone, and he added a few small bites every now and then.

Next my panties came off and I gasped as his hand cupped my warmth.

"Sesshomaru..." I moaned, leaning my head on his shoulder as he started to rub me.

He turned me around, so that my back was to his chest. He slipped a finger inside me and started pumping it in and out slowly. "AH...ohh.." I moaned again. He pushed in another finger, still moving slowly, and his other hand grabbed my breast.

I leaned back, moaning at the pleasure. "Sesshomaru!" I whined/moaned. I bucked my hips to show that I wanted him to move faster. "Please!"

He complied, adding another finger and picking up his pace, careful of his claws. He started whispering in my ear and I knew I wouldn't last much longer. It felt like there was a coil in my stomach, just waiting to release.

"Come for me, little one." He cooed, and I came on his fingers, moaning loudly. He removed his fingers and waited until my breathing had settled a little before laying me on the bed. He then stripped himself of all his clothes, then crawled to me. He hovered over me, nudging my legs open before me sat in between them.

He kissed me again as he positioned himself over me. "I'm sorry." he whispered, before thrusting in quickly.

I closed my eyes tightly and gritted my teeth togther, a few tears escaping. Sesshomaru nuzzled my cheek, telling me it would only hurt for a moment or so. The pain quickly became a dull ache. I wiggled around a little and nodded at Sesshomaru.

He kissed me as he began to thrust in and out slowly. True to his word, Sesshomaru was being gentle, and not causing me pain. I knew he was restraining himself to go this slow, but after I got use to the feeling, I wanted him to move faster.

"Sesshomaru..please, go faster." I moaned.

He complied, moving harder and faster until I was almost screaming from the pleasure. I dug my nails into his back, and wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt that same feeling as before and knew what was going to happen soon.

"Submit." He growled, sending a shiver down my spine. I nodded, moving my head to the side. I whimpered at the sharp pain when he bit into the junction between my neck and shoulder, but I knew it was neccesary.

"Sesshomaru!" I almost screamed as I came, with him not far behind. He pulled out and hovered over me a moment longer, licking his bite in an almost apologetic way.

I could barly keep my eyes open as he layed next to me and pulled me to him. I layed my head on his chest, falling asleep to his slowing heart beat.


	15. Chapter 15

Cece Pov

I groaned as I felt something, or rather, some one, licking my mate mark, which had disturbed my sleep. I playfully pushed Sesshomaru's head away, earning a light chuckle from the dog. I turned so that I was on my belly and pulled a pillow over my head.

"Cece, even during mating season, I have work that has to be done." Sesshomaru said.

"Emphasis on YOU have work." I said.

"Emphasis on GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED." He mocked me. He nugded me a little and I threw the pillow off my head. He was already standing next to the bed with his pants on, waiting for me. I put my legs over the side of the bed and winced at the slight pain. I tried to ignore it and stood up, only to stumble, almost landing on my butt, but Sesshomaru caught me easily. "Are you okay?" He asked, setting me back on the bed.

"I'm fine, just a little sore." I answered. I tried getting up again, slowly this time, and was satisfied that I could walk just fine. "I'm taking a shower."

He just nodded and let me go, assured by me that I would not fall. He left for his study and I slowly made my way to the bathroom. I turned on the water and walked into my little piece of heaven. I gave a sigh of contentment as the warm water caressed my body. I forgot the dull ache in my lower half and started washing myself. After I was done, I wrapped myself in a towel and walked into the room, only to remember that it was Sesshomaru's room. Which meant I would have to walk to my room half naked.

' oh, that's just great!' I thought sarcastically. 'I have my horn-dog of a mate walking around.'

I wrapped a towel around myself and checked the halls before creeped into the hall cautionsly. I made it about hallway before I felt a tug from behind. My towel was ripped from my body and I eeped, covering my chest as I did so. "Did you honestly believe you would be able to get to your room in just a towel with out me noticing, little one?"

"I had hoped." I responded. My ears pressed flat against my head and awaited to be pounced. After it not coming for a while, I turned just my head to look at him. "Wow, Sesshomaru. I knew you were good at keeping your composition, but I never knew you were that good."

"What do you mean by that?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean, your mate is standing right in front of you, naked, and we are completly alone." I pointed out. Once again, I shouldn't have opened my mouth, because I found myself pinned between the wall and Sesshomaru.

"Well, when you put it _that_ way, maybe I shouldn't control myself." he whispered huskily in my ear. "And best of all, there's no one to interrupt us."

"If there's nobody here, why are you whispering?" I whispered back.

"Why are you whispering?'' He whispered back.

I giggled and pushed him away, taking my towel that was still in his hand. I wrapped it around myself and walked toward my room. Sesshomaru walked back to his study, deciding to leave me be. I quickly dressed in a blue tshirt, a fishnet undershirt, with sleeves three inches past the t shirt sleeves, black shorts, and black combat boots. I walked down to the library to read another book. I curled into my seat again and read. I had found a 'spell book', and was amused that Sesshomaru would have something like this in his library. Being the wonderfully curious person I was, I went to question him about it.

I walked right into the office and hopped onto his desk. "Sesshomaru, would you mind telling your 'little one' why you have a 'spellbook' in the library?" I asked. I balnced it between my leg and hand. (I know that might sound a bit confusing, so let me explain. Cece is sitting on the edge of of the desk, facing sesshomaru. Her legs are crossed and the bottom of the book is on her leg, with her hand holding the top.)

"What?" He asked, reaching for the book. He opened the cover and looked at it for a moment. "It's a spellbook from an old witch who use to stay in the castle when my father was alive. Her name was Marisa. She must have forgotten when she left."

"Hm... I think we should return it." I said.

"Cece, I have way too much work to do." Sesshomaru reasoned.

"I can go alone you know." I suggested.

"No." he commanded.

"Sesshomaru, we could fight all day, or you could just give me the directions now, like you will have done by the end of the day." He sighed. He knew I was right and that when I was this determined that he wouldn't win.

"Fine. But be careful little one." he complied. He pulled out a map and highlighted the path I would need to take. "If she asks how you know her or how you found her, tell her that your my mate."

I kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

I ran to my room and strapped my sword with the blue belt. I clipped my pouch to my belt as well, filling it with small knives and a few bandages. I grabbed my fan and jumped off my balcony. I checked my map and headed off on my little adventure.

A.N- her 'belt' is like that ribbon looking thing sango wears.


	16. Chapter 16

'This is going to take forever! I should have just borrowed ah-un.' I thought. I had been running for two whole days, stopping only to eat, bath, and use the bathroom. A familiar scent caught my attention. I made a sharp right turn, following the scent until I emerged into a clearing, which held my favorite dummies. Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku, the wolf trio.

"Cece-chan!" They said at the same time.

"Guys! I've missed you so much!" I exclaimed. I pulled Koga into a bear hug first, then Ginta and Hakkaku. "How have you been?"

"Great." Hakkaku chimed.

"So, where have you been? You just disappeared out of no where!" Koga demanded. "We were worried sick until the mutt told us that you were fun!"

"Sorry, I didn't know you were that you would be so worried, or I would have come after you." I apologized.

"Never mind that, what have you been up to?" He asked.

"Well, I've been living with Sesshomaru-kun, a full demon dog who is the western lord, to babysit this little girl named Rin. Long story short, I found a spell book in the library, and am returning it to it's rightful owner." I explained.

"I see. And that bite mark you're sporting wouldn't happen to be a mating mark, would it?" Koga implied.

I looked at my neck to see that my shirt had slipped just enough to show part of Sesshomaru's mark. I blushed cherry red and yanked the shirt up to cover the mark. "Y-yeah."

"Wow, Koga. Even Cece got a mate before you." Ginta asked stupidly. Me and Koga glared at him so fiercly he whimpered.

"And just what are you implying?" Koga growled.

"What was that about 'even Cece'?" I practically hissed.

"I..I..Uh..Hey, cece, didn't you say you were trying to find the owner of that spell book?" Ginta asked to distract us. It worked on Koga, who turned to look at me. I decided to have mercy on poor Ginta and go along with it.

"Yeah. Sesshomaru-kun gave me a map after I bugged him for it, and I'm almost half-way." I informed. I sighed at the thought that I would be out here for about six more days to get ther and back. "I better get going."

"Bye!" They said, waving. I waved back and continued on my way.

After traveling for two hours, I heard a strange noise. It was some kind of animal, and it sounded like it was in trouble. I followed the noise to find myself near a village. The humans there had somehow trapped a horse demon and were jabbing at him with spears and swords. I felt sympathy for the creature and walked up to them. "Hey, stop that!"

A couple men turned to look at me. "Mind your own business, girl, unless you want to be next." One hissed.

"Git out of here demon." another yelled.

I growled at all of them and grabbed the back of one of their shirts. I lifted him off his feet and threw him over my shoulder, careful to not kill him. The others turned their attention to me and yelled. I just blocked their attacks and hit them lightly. Soon, they ran away and I turned my attention to the horse. It looked back at me and backed up a little more. I snorted at me and reared up, neighing loudly. I grabbed a rope that had been tied on her so I could hold her down.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." I assured it. I get saying soothing words to her and she finally calmed down enough to take a step closer to me. I slowly reached up to rub her snout. She was a very beautiful black horse, a little taller than me. She had eyes greenier than any leaf, and purple flames on her hoofs, which allowed her to fly. I continued to rub her snout, speaking to her softly. "Hey, girl. Do you want something to drink?"

She nuzzled me a bit and taking that as a yes, I led her to a spring I had found on the way their. As I waited for her to drink and eat some grass, I pulled out my map. I groaned as I realized that I had lost some time on the wolves and this horse. She neighed behind me, looking at my map. I smiled up at her, stroking her soft fur. "This is a map to a witch's house. I found her spell book and am returning it to her, but I still have a lot of traveling to do."

She neighed and layed next to me, jerking her head away from me. I looked at her like she was going mad, until I finally understood what she was wanting me to do. I climbed onto her backand before I knew it, we were flying through the air, much faster than I could run. I hugged her neck and rubbed behind her ears. I even kissed her neck too. "Oh, thank you! At this rate, I'll get there in no time!"

We continued our journey together, her flying and me navigating. With in a few hours, we landed in front of a small castle. "Well, here we are." Together, we walked to the door.


	17. Chapter 17

I knocked on the large double doors and waited until a human girl who looked to be about 17/18 answered the door. "Yes?"

"I'm here to return something to Marisa-sama." I said.

"Okay, just let your horse stay in the yard, though. We can't have her in the castle." She said. I nodded and walked in the door she held open. She led me down multiple hallways, until we reached a white set of double doors. The girl knocked twice and a rough with age voice yelled, "Come in."

We walked in and the girl bowed slightly. "Mi lady, a half demon has come to visit you. She says she has come to return something that belongs to you."

An older demoness stood from her chair, which had been facing away from us. She walked a little closer and smiled at me. "Hello, my dear. What is your name?"

"Cece." I answered.

"What a lovely name. What is it you wanted to give me?" She asked.

I pulled the book from my bag and walked closer to the woman. "A spell book you had left at the Western Lord's castle. I found it in the library and wanted to return it." I gave her the book and she looked at it for a moment before grinning at me.

"Thank you, my dear. I've really missed this book." She said. She turned and motioned that I follow her, which I did. She walked to a large pot that had a brew of some sort in it. "Now then, what can old Marisa get you?"

"Oh, no thank you. I didn't come for anything, other than to return your book." I said, turning to leave.

"What about giving Sesshomaru-sama an heir? I could let you do that, at least." She said. I instantly froze and my eyes went wide. I turned to look at her once more.

"How did you know about that?" I asked.

"Child, I know many things about Sesshomaru-sama. Ever since I left, I've kept track of all major events in his life. You see, I cared very much for him when he was but a pup, and I wish to help him, by helping you." She beckoned me closer and I obeyed. She grabbed a bottle and a spoon. She filled the bottle with the liquid from the pot and handed it to me. "Drink this dearie. When you do, you will be cured and able to bear children, but you will also become more demon, which could get dangerous. I suggest you take it with you and discuss it with Sesshomaru-sama." She instructed.

I nodded and culdn't help but smile. "Thank you very much, Marisa-sama."

"Just Marisa will be fine, and tell that dog of yours that I want to see his children when they're born." She winked and motioned to the door. "The maid will lead you back."

I nodded and thought of having kids with Sesshomaru as I followed the girl. I had wanted a pup of my own, but thought that it could never happen for me. But here I was, returning to my love with a way to have babies. I absent mindedly climbed on the horse's back and she took off in the direction we came from. I pulled out the map and changed to make sure we were going in the right direction.

I looked back at my new companion. "Would you like to saty with me at the castle? I'm sure sesshomaru-kun would let you." I asked. I did not want to leave her behind. To my great pleasure, she neighed and nodded a little. "Good, now then, let's stop for lunch, okay?"

She neighed again and went down, landing near a huge apple tree. We feasted on them and I stuffed a couple in my bag for later. I smelt water and soon found a hot springs. "Yes, bath time!"

I stripped out of my clothes and eased myself into the water. My horse watched for any demons that might show up and I began scrubbing myself, when a bush behind me shook. Out of it emerged a naked Kagome and Sango.

"Cece!" Sango said in surprise.

"Hi guys!" I said back. They climbed in next to me. I couldn't help but notice the bite mark Kagome tried to hide from me. I went lower in the water to hide my own. "Kagome, is that what I think it is?"

She blushed a dark red. "W-what?"

I smirked. "That bite mark on your shoulder is a marking mark from Inuyasha, right?"

"Yeah, it is." She answered shyly. "Where's Sesshomaru?"

"Congradulations, and he's not here. Anyway, did you expect to see him while I'm bathing?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, of course not. Well maybe..." She hesitated, looking to see if I was angry or not.

I suddenly remembered my traveling buddy. "Oh, right! I have some one I want to show you!" I whistled and my horse emerged from the woods and walked to the edge of the spring. "This is my new friend."

Kagome jumped out and started petting the horse. "Oh, she's so beautiful! What are you going to call her?" She looked back to me and Sango did the same.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the rock, thinking. After a couple minutes, I sighed and answered, "I Think I'll call her...Hisaki."

"That's a really pretty name." Sango commented.

"I think so too." Kagoma added.

"What do think about it girl?" I asked, turning my attention to the horse. She neighed loudly and nuzzled my cheek. "Haha, okay, Hisaki it is!"

My next move was actually not my smartest. I rose out of the water a little to scratch behind Hisaki's ears. I heard Kagome's surprised gasp and immediantly sunk back in the water. Her eyes were as wide as plates and her mouth hung open a little bit. I smiled sheepishly at her and rubbed the back of my head. "Cece, you didn't!"

"Uh, yeah, I did." I ansered, worried about how she would react. I was afraid that she wouldn't want to be friends anymore and I'd never see her again. Jagome had become like a little sister to me, as had Sango.

"With who?" She asked. She closed her mouth and raised an eyebrow, awaiting my reply. My mouth suddenly went dry and I couldn't swallow the lump in my throat. I looked away from her, then back to her.

"Please don't hate me Kagome, or you Sango, but it's...Sesshomaru." I rushed out Sesshomaru's name and covered my face with my hands. I didn't hear a peep from either girl, so I peeked through my fingers, before lowering my hands. Kagome and Sango were just staring at me, both completely in shock. Finally, Sango spoke.

"Cece, I could never hate you because you fell in love, no matter who it was." sango answered, hugging me.

Kagome smiled and spoke as well. "I may not be very happy about you mating such a cold, cruel person, but I'm sure he can't be that bad if you'd even consider it."

"Thanks you guys." I said, pulling Kagome to me and Sango. I wrapped my arms around the two of them and sighed. "This has been the best week ever! First I get mated to sesshomaru, then get help from a witch, meet a new friend, and get to see my own."

"Wow, you met a witch?" Kagome asked.

"Yep. She gave me a potion to help with my problem." I answered. I was finally able to talk about it without feeling upset.

"Problem? What problem?" Sango asked.

"When I was younger, my mother beat on my quite often. She inflicted a wound on my lower abdomine, and I got an infection that caused me to be unable to have pups." I explained. "I've decided to talk to sesshomaru before I actually take the potion."

"Really? I'm sorry about you're childhood was awful, but I'm happy about the witch helping you and all." Sango said.

"But won't Sesshomaru miss you if you stay much longer? I bet even he doesn't want to be alone all the time." Kagome said.

"Yeah, you're probably right." I said, climbing out of the spring. I grabbed a towel that kagome pointed to and dried off. I got dressed as quickly as I could, then turned back to the girls and grabbing Hisaki's reins. "Tell the guys and Kirara I said hi. And keep your dog out of trouble Kagome."

I jumped onto Hisaki's back and she took off, but I still heard Kagome's voice as we flew away. "Okay, take care of your's too."

Hisaki must have sensed my excitment, because she flew faster than before. In fact, we reached the castle by night fall. I hopped off her back and streched my arms above my head. "Ah, home sweet home!"


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N.- Special thanks to weezerz2490 for sending me possibly names for Hisaki. By the way, Hisaki means flames. Thanks for reading!**

I took Hisaki to the stables so she could meet ah-un, and it looked like they might become friends. They walked right up to one another, sniffed a little, then Hisaki nuzzled his head a little. Ah-un just gave a whiney sounding noise. I smiled and rubbed both of their heads. "Okay, no fighting you guys. I'll be back later to check on you both."

I left the stables and entered the castle. All the servants were still gone, which was a bonus since I wanted time alone with my favorite dog in the world. I ran up the stairs, aiming for Sesshomaru's office. When I reached the door I didn't bother to knock, I just ran in the room and tackled my dear Sesshomaru. I nuzzled his neck and growled lightly. He chuckled at me before kissing me. "Welcome home little one."

I pulled away to look at him and smiled. He pulled me back to him and kissed me. He stood, dragging me with him, and back me up until I was between him and the wall. His lips moved to my neck, giving me small nibbles and kisses. I moaned as he brushed his mark and I could feel him smirk against my skin.

"S-sesshomaru, wait." I said. I decided that I should tell him about the potion before this went any farther.

He stopped and looked at me. "What's wrong Cece?"

"That witch I returned the book to gave me a special potion." I started. I pulled the vile from the pouch that was hooked on my belt. "She told me that she had been concerned about you and had been making sure you were alright every once in a while. She told me if I took this, I'd be able to give you as many pups as you want."

"She always was a good woman. I really owe her." Sesshomaru said smiling. He hugged me even tighter.

"I guess it's a good thing I wanted to return that book." I said.

"Yeah, but maybe we should put her gift to good use?" He whispered in my ear huskily. I chuckled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Maybe we should." I pulled the cork off the top of the veil and downed the substance inside. I grabbed my stomach and used Sesshomaru to hold myself up. He picked me up and carried me to his bed. "Wow, that certainly packs a punch."

"Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked, hovering over me. I nodded my head and pulled him down next to me. I rolled him onto his back and layed on his chest.

"I am a little tired, though." I said.

"Maybe you should change into clean clothes first though." Sesshomaru suggested. I nodded and walked to my own room. I threw off all my clothes and pulled on clean panties and an oversized white kimono top that went a little above my knees. I yawned and walked back to Sesshomaru's room, crawling next to my shirtless horn-dog.

"Watashi wa anata o aishite." (I love you) I said. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Good night, chisana ichi." (little one) He said. I nuzzled into his chest and he set his chin on top of my head.


	19. Chapter 19

Birds chirped outside bedroom window, telling me that it was time to get up. I opened my eyes to my mate's handsome face. I frowned a little at his expression. His eyes were shut in slight frustration and confusion. "Sesshomaru-kun?"

"Cece, what all did Marisa-san tell you about that potion?" He asked, though he said it in the harshest tone ever since he had called me usless.

"Well, I'd be able to have as many pups as we liked, but no more, and that I'd become a little more demon." I answered, wincing a little at his tone.

He growled and stood up, walking to his study. I followed him and was surprised when he grabbed my arm and drug me along. He practically threw me into the room, then growled at me again. "Cece! How could you be so reckless as to not tell me that! Do you know how unstable your inner demon is?"

"What do you mean, unstable? I feel fi-."

"I mean you were born a half demon, so your human side has kept it in check, but now your demon overpowers your human side." He yelled at me. "Do you know what that means! You could lose control of yourself and go on a rampage!"

Sesshomaru was extremly angry, considering he was yelling at me. I don't know why, but I wasn't really mad at him for yelling at me. If it had been any one else, I would have gone off on them, but I was actually sad, because I didn't want to fight with him. So I just stared at my feet instead. He didn't say anything else and when I looked back up, he was looking through his papers. I sighed and sat down next to him. I watched for a moment as he went through the papers, then looked down again. It felt akward for me to be around him while he was angry with me, and I just wanted to leave.

**'Then just go.'** A voice in my head said.

"Huh?" I said to myself. Sesshomaru looked up for a moment, his eyes full of curiosity, then he frowned and turned away, like he realised that he was still angry with me.

**'Just like a pouting toddler.' **The voice said again.

'What the hell!' i thought to myself. 'Where is that voice coming from?'

**'Remember how Sesshomaru told you that your demon side outweighted your human side? Well, I'm your inner demon. Contrary to what Sesshomaru believes, I actually have no intention of going on a rampage. I'm actually like you, smart-alec, but not wanting to fight unless necessary.' My inner said.**

'So, do you just what I know, or more?' I asked her. I emphasize her in this, because my inner is definately not a guy.

**'Just what you know, but I wasn't being directly yelled at, so I payed attention to everything he's said, and made my own conclusion.' **Inner explained.

'Whatever, this is so unusual. I'd ask Sesshomaru if this was normal, but I'm pretty sure he's angry with me still. Telling him I can hear a voice in my head now probably isn't the best idea.'

**'Yeah, you're probably right about that. Why don't we go look in the library and see if we can find a book about it?' **Inner suggested.

'That sounds like a great idea.' I thought back, then stood up. I made my way to the library, forgeting for the moment about Sesshomaru's anger.

When I got the library, I looked on the shelf of non fiction books, looking for anything on half demons. I finaaly found one that appeared to be quite promising, and curled up in my usual chair. I got up to start a fire once it started getting to the point that I couldn't see, when I remember that I had yet to tell Sesshomaru about Hisaki.

'Damnit!' I thought angrily, hitting my head with the book.

**'Hitting yourself with a book is probably stupidier than forgeting to tell sesshomaru about Hisaki.' inner smart off.**

'Just shut up!' I exclaimed. 'You are so annoying!'

I slammed the book shut and threw it back onto the shelf, then stomped to the kitchen for dinner. I gathered all my ingrediants and cooked some ramen. It was hard to find everything I needed, considering most people couldn't make it yet, but this was a very well stocked kitchen. I sat at the table and ate my food, lost in my thoughts.

'Hey, inner?' I thought.

**'Yes?'** Inner answered.

'Will having you and becoming more demon than human affect me? I mean, my personality, what I like, what I hate, etc.?'

**'Well...maybe a little bit, but not a lot. You seem a little melancholy, though. What's wrong?' **Inner asked.

'Don't you know all about me and what I'm thinking?' I asked her.

**'Don't change the subject, Cece. Yes, I could read you're thoughts, but I find it a little rude to intrude.' **Inner said.

'Well, thanks, but since you can't tell anyone, I don't think it really matters if you do or not. And you're right, I am just a little sad. I've been gone for so long and just a few hours after I get home, Sesshomaru gets mad at me. I want to be with him.'

**'Then go. He loves you too, remember? If he knows you're sad, he'll forget that he's mad at you. Just cry a little, and he'll be putty in his hands.' **Inner said.

'I think you're right. He might not even be mad at me anymore.' I thought, cleaning and putting away my dishes.

I absent mindly walked to Sesshomaru's study. I knocked three times, but didn't get an answer. 'Maybe he's already asleep?' I followed his scent, and sure enough, it led my to the bedroom.

'Maybe I should just sleep in my old room. I don't want to make Sesshomaru angry.'

**'Don't you mean angrier?'** Inner joked.

'Knock it off!' I growled. I sighed and changed into a lavendar colored kimono top, that came a little above my knees. I walked over to my bed and crawled in under the covers. I tossed and turned for quite some time before finally falling asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

When I woke up int the middle of the night, and I felt so empty without Sesshomaru next to me. I tuned out my inner's rant, and just layed in the bed for a while longer. I heard footsteps in the hallway and knew that Sesshomaru was also awake. He opened the door quietly and I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. He carefully picked me up and carried me back to his room. He layed me down and layed behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He buried his face in my hair and fell asleep soon.

'I guess he's not mad anymore.' I thought.

**'No, ya think?'** Inner mocked.

'Well, I thought he would be mad at me for a while, but I guess he missed me too.' I said, half asleep.

**'Of course he missed you. You're his mate!'** Inner said.

I didn't respond because I was already asleep again. I woke up when something shifted behind me, and I rolled onto my back to investigate. Sesshomaru had gotten up and was pulling on his shirt. I sighed and rolled back over. It still felt akward for me too be around, and I don't know why.

"Cece?" He called.

"Yes?" I said, not bothering to roll over.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, and I'm sorry." He appologized, sitting on the bed next to me. I still didn't roll over, I nodded instead. He grabbed me and before I knew what happened, I was in Sesshomaru lap, with both his arms wrapped around my torso. "Why did you go to your old room?"

"I didn't want to bother you by waking you up."

"You thought you'd be bothering me to come in our room? You think it would bother me to have my mate in bed with me? You thought wrong, little one." He said sarcastically.

I smirked at him. "Nice to know I've rubbed off on you."

**'Didn't you want to know if us talking was normal? I do believe the only reason you didn't yesterday was because you were mad.' **Inner reminded me.

"Hey, Sesshomaru? Can you 'talk' to your inner demon?" I asked.

"Yes, if he's willing to talk. Why?" he stared at me curiosly.

"Well, I've been talking to mine since yesterday, and I wanted to ask, but you were still mad at me." I answered.

His eyes went wide for a moment, then he frowned slightly and frowned. "I was afraid of this." He said, closing his eyes.

"Afraid of what?" I asked, leaning my head against his chest.

"Marisa underestimated her potion. It didn't turn you a little bit more demon, it turned you to more pure than three-fourths." He answered.

'What's** wrong with that? I think it's a good thing. That means we'll live longer and be with Sesshomaru longer.' **Inner said. I smiled at what she said.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at me, and I answered, "Do you know what else that means? It means you won't outlive me for hundreds of thousnads of years."

He smiled too and held me tighter. "I suppose you're right, Cece." He kissed me and pulled away looking me in the eyes, curious. "How much do you an your inner talk?"

"Oh, she never shuts up." I joked.

**'Hey!'** She whined.

"Well you don't!" I yelled back, forgeting not to say that out loud. I quickly covered my mouth as sesshomaru chuckled at me.

"At least she's not a pervert." He said.

**'Oh, I beg to differ. Especially with his sexiness around.'** Inner cooed. I could imagine hearts in her eyes, and felt a tiny sparks of jealousy.

**'Why are you jealous? I'm you, remember? That means that if I cal him sexy, it's the same as you calling him sexy.' **Inner said. I suddenly felt very silly.

I forgot my embarassment as Sesshomaru kissed me again, licking my bottom lip. I, of course, opened my mouth, and we made out until I was out of mouth, which took much longer than before. Sesshomaru kissed down my throat and pushed me back unto the bed.

Sesshomaru collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily. He was about to flip us over but I stopped him. He pulled back a little and raised an eyebrow. "What? I like it."

He just layed back on me and buried his face in my hair, then moving to his mark. He nipped at lightly, then licked it, sending shivers down my spine. "Sesshomaru, stop teasing me!" I whined, half asleep. He just chuckled at me and moved off me, sitting up.

"Come on, Cece. You can't sleep the day away." Sesshomaru urged, nudging me a little. I just groaned and looked at him, sticking my tongue out.

"I can if you expect us to do that again tonight." I said back. I fell back asleep, but then Inner Cece decided to come out to play.

**'Hey, do you mind if I take over our body for a while? I want to talk to him to. It's just not the same for me. Please?' **Inner begged.

'Fine, just don't get us into too much trouble.' I said.

**Inner Cece POV**

I took control of our body as cece fell asleep. It was a little strange to walk without Cece making all the decissions, but I quickly got the hang of it. I wanted too see Sesshomaru. I loved him too, but whenever Cece and him were having a moment, I felt more like the audience than a player. I knew he had gone into his study and walked right in. I sat next to him and was about to talk, when I wondered what he'd think of this.

'Just talk to him.' Cece said.

Deciding to follow her advice, I talked. "Hello Sesshomaru."

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Hello? Since when do you say hello to me like that?"

"Well technically, I'm not the same Cece. When Cece fell asleep, she let me have control over our body for a little while. I'm Cece's inner demon." I explained.

He frowned a bit at me and put his pen down. "She did what?"

"You heard me, or do I need to say it louder, grandpa?" I said back, rolling my eyes.

He smirked softly at me. "Well, you sure are a smart ass like her."

"Maybe that's because I am her. It's just that I'm more like a Cece who was watching everything from farther away. I feel and think everything the real Cece does." I answered.

"Then I guess she wouldn't mind." He said, smirking more.

"Mind wh-?" I was interupted by Sesshomaru pressing our lips together. It was a soft, loving kiss, that unfortanately way too short.

"Yuo know, you should probably let your body rest, even if your mind isn't tired. It wouldn't be healthy if you two switched every time the other fell asleep. Your body would be in bad shape if you did."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point." I said. I hopped on the little couch in Sesshomaru's study and fell asleep quickly.


	21. Chapter 21

**Cece POV**

I finally woke up and sat up on Sesshomaru's couch, streching my arms. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist and I was pulled against Sesshomaru's muscular chest. "Well, good morning to you too." I giggled.

He nuzzled my neck for a moment before I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him and sighed as I pulled away. I rested my head on his chest nd moved my arms lower so that I was hugging him. "Hey, Sesshomaru, I have some one I want you to meet."

"Okay?" He agreed, clearly confused.

I smiled at hima and jumped up. I grabbed his hand and ran to the stables. We ran through the whole castle that way, and I was surprised that I enjoyed it so much. We reached the stables in no time, and I heard Hisaki neighing. Sesshomaru looked even more confused then ever, and he looked at me with his eyebrow raised. I just giggled at him and whistled.

Hisaki trotted out to us and I grabbed her reins. "Hisaki, this is my mate, Sesshomaru." I rubbed her neck then hugged her. "Sesshomaru, this is Hisaki. I met her on my way to Marisa's. She flew me to and from so my trip didn't take as long.

"How has she and ah-un been getting along? We need to know wether they can be trusted to be in the same stables or not." Sesshomaru said. He reached out and rubbed Hisaki's face.

"Well, I think they're getting along just fine." I said. We were interrupted by my stomach growling, causing my face to turn dark red.

Sesshomaru laughed and I turned an even darkier red. I looked to my feet and whimpered. Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around me and kissed my forehead. "Let's go eat."

"Sure." I said, still a little embarassed and even a little angry that he had laughed. "Did you really have to laugh at me?"

"Did your stomach really have to growl like that?" He said back.

I couldn't help but smile. "Aw, I'm rubbing off on my wonderful Sesshomaru!" I chirped, forgeting my earlier embarassment.

A twig snapped somewhere to our right, causing my head to whip around in that direction, and my hand grabbed my sword handle. A little puppy walked out of the woods and I was shocked. He was so covered in mud, I couldn't tell what the color of his fur was, I could count his riba, and his paws were covered in blood.

"The poor little thing." I said, sitting on my knees in front of him. Instead of running like any other dog probably would have done, it just colapsed, and I caught his head in my hand. "Sesshomaru, we have to help him."

"Very well." Sesshomaru crouched down next to him and scooped him up, then walked to the castle. I followed behind looking at the puppy and then up to Sesshomaru. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, meaning he was hiding his emotions again. He did it more often then I would have liked, but I understood. It was nearly impossible to go your entire life, not letting anyone in, then suddenly trying to open up to some one completly.

"Is something wrong, Sesshomaru?" I asked.

"Nothing little one." He answered. Taking his word for it, I didn't ask anything more.

"Finally home!" A familiar voice said.

I looked around to see Crystal, Haku, and Terrku walking to the mansion. I waved back, but continued to follow Sesshomaru. Crystal ran to us while the boys just shrugged and coaxed Hisaki into the stables, already beginning their work.

"Oh, what happened to the poor thing!" Crystal cried when she seen the puppy.

"We don't know. It exited the woods near the stables in this condition." Sesshomaru answered. Cyrstal blinked, her eyes wandered from me to Sesshomaru, over and over again.

"Cece?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

I sighed. "I'll tell you later, okay?"

She nodded and we continued into the castle. Sesshomaru layed the pup on a small table in the healer's room. I grabbed some thread and a needle, then proceeded to clean the wound. Once most of the blood was out of my way, I began sewing up the wound. Sesshomaru had left, probably to do some work in his study, and Crystal helped me by wiping away the fresh blood. "So what's up with Sesshomaru? He's NEVER answered me directly before, and it's quite suspicious."

"Could you please hand me the bandages?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

She huffed and quit questioning me about Sesshomaru's behavior. As I quickly wrapped the dog, I thought about what could be bothering my mate. He wasn't usually one to lie, but I can't help but feel that some thing was bothering him, and he didn't want to tell me. 'He could at least have told me the truth instead of pretending that everything was okay.'

I moved the puppy onto a 'bed' I made from blankets in the corner. I ran out before Crystal could harass me, going to one of the few places she wouldn't dare follow me: Sesshomaru's study. I bolted in the door, slamming it behind me. I leaned back against the door, hoping Crystal wouldn't wait to ambush me.

"Cece?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Crystal." I answered, knowing he would understand. I sat down in front of the door, praying that sesshomaru wouldn't send me away before he left.

"If you don't want to talk to her, you don't have to. You're my mate, meaning Crystal is now your servant." Sesshomaru said.

I frowned at his choice of words. "Crystal is NOT my servant, she's my BEST FRIEND."

**"Actually, it would be nice to not have to answer all her nosy questions. Maybe you should milk this 'servant' thing a little bit.' **Inner commented.

'Okay, there's no way you're me. There's no way I would EVER want to use my best friend.' I growled. Sesshomaru looked at me surprised by my sudden growl.

"What is wrong little one?" He asked, and I could hear the slight concern in his voice.

"My inner's being a real bitch, that's what." I said, slightly harsher than I had meant to.

He was taken aback by my sudden ferocity. "You're acting different from usually little one. This Sesshomaru does not approve of the way you're talking to me."

I sighed, because I knew he was absolutely right. I had been acting strange today. "You're right, Sesshomaru. I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me."

I walked to his desk and sat down, facing Sesshomaru, and looked at some of his papers. 'This looks so boring. How does he stand doing this everyday!'

**"Yeah, why does he even need to do so much? I think our mate needs and deserves a break, what about you?"** Inner suggested.

'I think I have the perfect solution.' I thought, smirking. Sesshomaru gave me a lookwhich told me that he knew I was up to something.


	22. Chapter 22

I pulled Sesshomaru's head back to mine and frenched him. I gently nipped his bottom lip, earning a husky growl and I couldn't supress my giggle. He went straight to my mark, kissing and licking it while I struggled to hold in my moans.

He growled again, though this one was a tad bit more agressive. "Just let it out little one."

"No thanks. I don't... want maids walking in because..they're curious." I said between my muffled moans as he stripped us both.

"I'll kill the first one to come through the door." He said as he moved lower. I couldn't stop my moan as he pulled my nippple in his mouth. He sucked softly at first, but got rougher and bit me lightly. "Hey!" I whined. He just let my breast go and smirked at me.

He kissed me and started rubbing my sides. His hand traveled over my stomach, not stopping until he reached my womanhood. He started moving his fingers, tormenting me to the point that I began squirming.

"Sesshomaru, please!" I gasped softly when he stuck two fingers inside me, and he gently nipped my lower lip. I refused to open my mouth, and instead smirked. He growled lightly at me and bit my lip hard enough to make me gasp. He his chance to shove his tongue in my mouth, caressing every inch of my mouth.

I moaned loudly, but it was muffled my Sesshomaru's mouth on mine. I felt him smirk against my lips as dipped a finger into my entrance. His other hand moved to my other breast and he started gently massaging it. He released my lip and lined my jaw and cheek with kisses, gradually making his way to my mark so he could nip at it. I grabbed fistfuls of his hair and leaned my head back, moaning once again. Sesshomaru growled seductivly at me again, moving his fingers faster and adding another digit. My breathing was habored and I was moaning like crazy.

I screamed with my release, coating Sesshomaru's fingers in my juices and he pulled his fingers away. I finally released his head and turned my head to the side, panting.

"Ready?" He asked, already on top of me.

"Yeah." I answered and moaned as he thrust into me. His pace started out slow, leaving me feeling tortured.

"Sesshomaru, faster!" I whimpered.

He smirked down at me and leaned next to my ear. "Beg for it little one."

"Sesshomaru! Please, I want you to go faster! Make me scream your name!" I moaned, wrapping my arms around his back. I dug my nails into his back and arched my back off the bed a little.

He groaned and buried his face in my neck, thrusting harder. I wrapped my legs around his waist and began moving with him, earning more groans from my demon lord. My moans kept escalating until I was almost screaming my brains out. I moved my hips a little, gasping after he hit a spot deep inside me, bringing my climax closer.

"SESSHOMARU!" I screamed as I came. Sesshomaru came a few pumps later, staying as deep as he could inside me, filling me with his hot seed. He colapsed beside of me, pulling me into his muscular chest, then leaned down and nuzzled my cheek, growling lightly.

'Why's he still growling at me?' I asked inner. 'He's never growled this much before. Is he mad about something?'

**'I don't know why he would be, we didn't do anything.'** Inner replied.

"Sesshomaru?" I asked.

He lifted his head and looked me in the eyes. "Yes?"

"Why were you growling? It wasn't your usual playful growl either. Are you mad at me?" I asked, very confused.

He laughed lightly at me and it only confused me more. I layed my ears back and felt suddenly self concious. I sat up and pulled the sheet over myself. Sesshomaru must have noticed my insecurity, because he stopped laughing and pulled me back to him. "Sorry little one, but I was growling because full demons dogs do it as a sign of happiness, much like a cat's purring. I had assumed that as a half dog demon, you would be subjected to the same instinct. I did not mean to offend you in any way."

I still felt bad that he had laughed at me, but I was happy that _I_ was the one to make Sesshomaru that happy. I smiled and got up out of the bed.

"I'm going to get cleaned up, would you care to join my, mi lord?" I said, grabbing my bed clothes.

He smirked at me and walked to my side, carring me into the bathroom for a little more fun.

I woke up the next morning and after looking around, I started laughing. I laughed so hard I fell right off the bed. Sesshomaru looked down at me with an eyebrow raised. "What are you laughing about little one?"

"We're wearing each other's kimono tops. Sorry, but I never imagined my Sesshomaru as a cross dresser!" I said bluntly as he pulled me back onto the bed.

"This Sesshomaru is **not** a cross-dresser." He growled.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, your growl has lost it's threat. It's like times been reversed...in other words, you've completly pup-sized yourself." I smirked at him and turned on my side so that I was facing away from him.

Sesshomaru growled at me and got out of bed, walking around so he was facing me. He grabbed my face in both of his hands and forced me to look at him. "We'll see about that." He smirked, and I was actually a little scared. Sesshomaru could be scary when he wanted to be, and I had just made myself his next target.

He released me and got completly dressed, then kissed my forehead before leaving. 'Now THAT was a good night.'

**'Totally. But what are you going to tell Crystal? You know she's going to ask when we go check on the puppy later. We can't do that in our room.'** Inner said.

'I guess I'll just tell her the truth and tell her not to tell anyone.' I answered. "I'm sure we can trust her.'

**'I hope you're right about that.' **Inner warned.


	23. Chapter 23

I sighed and finally got out of bed, wrapping one of Sesshomaru's kimono tops around me to walk to my room. I went striaght to the closet, getting dressed for the day, finally decideing on black short shorts, and a purple tank top. I wore my fingerless gloves that were mesh on the underside and black and gray stripped with two small chains criss crossing on the top. I laced on my boots except for the tops, and wrapped the stings around the boot and tied it in the front.

After I was dressed I walked back to the infirmery, and was pleasently surprised to find that Haku was back. He was always so nice and never rude. Other than Sesshomaru, he was my favorite demon. "Haku!" I squealed, running and hugging him. "It's so good to see you!"

"Ah, and it's good to see you too, cece." He smiled at me politely. "Would that puppy in the corner happen to be yours?" He asked, pointing to the little dog.

"Yeah, he is. Is he okay?" I asked.

"Yes, and might I say he's a cute little doggy. He actually reminds me of someone I know." Haku said as he pushed up his glasses so that the reflection prevented me from seeing his eyes, and he had a suspicious smirk on his face.

"Haku?" I asked, unsure of what to expect. Haku was acting strangely toward me, ever since he got back.

I was suddenly up against the wall, a small knife to my neck. Haku cackled evily, slowly dragging his knife across my throat. I was in total shock about Haku's behavior, cause he was one of the sweetest demons I had met, or so I had thought. "Hm. I'll punish you for what you did to me, you little tramp!" He hissed, bearing down on the knife a little, just enough to break the skin and a tiny drop of blood to settle on my skin.

"Haku, what are you doing?" I asked nervously, not sure I wanted to know the answer.

His smirk morphed into a grimace. "You left me for that damn dog, lying on your back in his bed ever night like a whore! I'm going to take what's rightful mine-you."

He trailed the knife to my shirt as his other hand moved to cover my mouth. He cut off my shirt down the middle, ripping it off the rest of the way, then placed his hand on my left breast. I mumbled against his hand, trying to call out for help, but to no avail. Then a sudden pressure on my neck made me gasp. 'That bastard!'

"You know, mating marks can be cut off a woman, and when her skin grows back it'll be completly gone?" He whispered in my ear, placing the knife on the edge of my mark.

Tears blurred my vision, but all I felt was anger. My inner was angry too, pushing me to bite Haku's hand.

His hand retreated from my mouth, finally allowing me to call for help. "SESSHOMARU!" I screamed as loud as I possibly could.

I was relieved of the pressure of Haku's body, and heard him hiss in pain. I caught a glimpse of silver before I rushed forward, squeezing my eyes shut and burying my face in Sesshomaru's chest. One of his arms wrapped around my waist, rubbing my back to soothe me. I heard a snap and knew what Sesshomaru had made sure Haku would never touch me again. Or anyone for that matter.

Sesshomaru released me long enough to wrap his outer kimono around me, then lifted me into his arms. I curled into his chest, crying silently, clinging to his top. "Sesshomaru, h-he..he.."

"Shh, little one, I know. You won't have to worry about him ever again." He whispered comforting words and sweet nothings in my ear as he carried me to our bedroom. Sesshomaru sat down on our bed and held me in his lap, moving me so my legs were on each side of his waist. I whimpered and nuzzled into his chest, clutching at his shirt, as he tried to soothe me. I licked the small cut on my neck, causing it to heal up faster.

I calmed down in a few minutes, but stayed in Sesshomaru's embrace. "Are you alright now, little one?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, thank you Sesshomaru-kun." I said leaning up to peck his lips. He pushed our faces back together, giving me a sweet, gentle kiss.

"My mother had warned me of him, but I thought nothing of it, and for once, she was correct. If I had listened, that wouldn't have happened." He said.

"It was an easily made mistake. I thought he was a nice guy too, until a little while ago. Don't blame yourself. Besides, it doesn't even matter. He's gone and I'm perfectly fine." I answered. "I'm strong enough to handle myself."

Sesshomaru only nodded and set me back on my feet, then left to his study. No doubt he had at least three huge piles of paperwork.

'Hey, inner, why do you thing that Sesshomaru has so much work to do, and we never have any?'

**'I don't know, but I do know that we could go ask him if he needs any help.'**

I followed my mate's trail to the office and plopped down next to him. "Hey, sesshomaru, If you have anything I could do, I'd be happy to help." I offered, hoping he had at least a little something.

"If you would like, you can sign these papers here." he said, handing my a pile. I frowned as I scanned over the document.

"But all of them want your signature, not mine." I protested.

"As my mate, you're the lady of the west, meaning you can sign the documents and give orders, if I instruct you to do so." He explained, handing me a bottle of ink and a feather.

I picked up the first paper, signed it, and started a fresh stack. 'This isn't too bad. A little boring though.'

I looked at the towering stack of papers before me. Sesshomaru and I had been working for three hours now, and the paperwork never seemed to end. Servants just brought more and more, so Sesshomaru kept giving me more to sign.

I groaned as a boy brought in more paperwork, and immediantly regretted it. "Cece, you do not have to continue if you do not want to."

"It's okay, Sesshomaru, I'll survive." I said, grabbing a second bottle of ink, having used the previous. I signed the papers with renewed enthusism, determined to finish my pile of papers before more came in. Sesshomaru looked up for a second to see me scribbling my name on papers as fast as I could, then practically throwing them on top of my finished pile.

"You don't have to sign them so quickly, it's not like they'll suddenly disappear if you don't." He said as he returned to his own pile.

"Oh, but that's the idea. I _want_ them to disappear." I answered. "Do you have to do this every day?"

"Yes, but for some reason there has been larger amounts of papers today. At least four times the average." He answered, smirking as he put more papers in my pile.

I growled in aggrivation, until I reached a neat looking envelope with a red seal on the front. I carefully cut it open with my claw and pulled out a letter. I smiled when I finished scanning over the letter.

"Sesshomaru, look. You've been invited to a private meeting with the southern lord, they want to show off their new daughter." I said, passing the message to sesshomaru. "Are you and the southern lord friends, or something like that?"

"Yes, he's the only other lord who doesn't irratate me." He answered, reading the letter. "Other than choui."

"Can we go, please? It'd be rude not to." I begged, giving him my puppy dog eyes.

"Do you know how much that begging of yours attracts, yet irratates me?" He asked.

I just pouted and he groaned. "Yes, we'll go."

"Yay!" I cheered, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Thank you Sesshomaru-kun!"

"I will find you a personal servant or two, now that you're my mate." Sesshomaru said.

"What? I don't want to be some one's master! That's horrible!" I said, repulsed by the idea of anyone serving me.

"It's not that bad. The master is the one that makes the job horrible or doable." Sesshomaru reasoned.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I hesitated. I still didn't like the idea, but I suppose Sesshomaru had a point.

"Good, and now that it's settled, time to get back to the paperwork."

I groaned loudly, letting my head hit the desk, well, sesshomaru's hand, since he blocked my head butt. "Sesshomaru-kun, how much paper work is there left?"

"Just what's on the desk now."

"So, you could do it by yourself, right?" I asked hopefully.

"I do it alone every day little one, I think I can handle this." He chuckled. "You can go do whatever your little heart desires."

"Yes! Freedom!" I screamed, jumping out the window.

As I landed, I noticed a small female demon standing just outside the castle. "Uh, but would this be Sesshomaru-sama's castle?"

"Yes. How may I help you?" I said politely.

"I am the lady of the south, Airi." She said with a warm smile.

"Oh, congradulations for your newborn daughter." I said.

"Oh, I didn't expect any servants to know." She said.

I knew that she didn't mean anything by it, and any one would have come to the same conclusion, but I just found it so funny. I couldn't contain the giggles that escaped and I'm sure I confused poor Airi. When I calmed down, I lead Airi to Sesshomaru-kun's study. I had my hand on the door, about to open it, when Airi stopped me.

"Maybe you should knock first so you dont get in trouble." She suggested. "I'd hate to see you get in trouble, you seem like a very nice person."

"It's okay Airi-san." I assured her.

"Please, just call me Airi." She said.

I smiled and we walked into Sesshomaru's office together. "Sesshomaru-kun, visitor."

He looked up at us then nodded. "It's nice to see you again, Lady Airi."

"Just Airi please." She insisted.

"Have a seat Airi. What brings you here?" I said politely. "Sesshomaru, come over here."

"Sesshomaru, I did not know you allowed such..tolerance with your servants." Airi said.

"Cece is my mate, not my servant." Sesshomaru explained.

Airi's eyes went wide and her eyes landed on me until she snapped out of it and smiled. "Oh, I apologize for labeling you as a servant. I should have known Sesshomaru wouldn't allow such behavior from a slave."

"No need to apologize, Airi. You ARE the first lady to hear of it." I informed her. "So, what did you need?"

"I apologize for the inconvience, but our meeting is moved forward two days." She apologized.

"It's alright, we'll be able to make it just fine." I confirmed.


	24. Chapter 24

It was finally time of airi's party after a long week. I annoyed Sesshomaru with my anticipation, since I couldn't sit still for even a second. I was given chores to help me stay busy, which may sound horrible, but I was grateful since it seemed to help make time pass by.

"But what if no one there likes me?" I said, nervous.

"I'm sure they will. If you could get heartless Sesshomaru to love you, getting any of the other lords to like should be a piece of cake." Crystal reasoned as she put up my hair.

Sesshomaru had assigned Crystal and Keri as my personal servants, and demanded they dressed my traditionally. Of course being me, I convinced him to let me make some slight changes to his desired outfit. For one, I was wearing my regular clothes and weapons under the kimono. Second, I kept the outermost layer, but wore only two instead of four or five. He strongly disagreed with it, but after convicing him that I'd be near helpless if I couldn't move easily, he agreed. Finally, The kimono was made short enough that it covered all my legs, but not enough that it dragged the ground. And, of course, sesshomaru had kept in mind that I was wearing it, and intented from the start that I wear boots. I gave in to his demand that I wear more dressy boots than usual.

"Crystal's right." Keri confirmed as she appilied my makeup. "It's just a casaul meeting. Plus Sesshomaru, Airi, and that older demon you told us about...uh...help me out here."

"Choui-sama." I finished for her. I had to admit, they had a point. I wouldn't be totally on my own, plus since Koga was the wolf prince, he'd be there too.

"Done!" They cheered simutaniously. I took a look in the mirror Sesshomaru had put in my mirror. I had to say, it looked strange to see myself wearing more traditional clothing.

"I like it." A fourth voice said. We all turned to see Sesshomaru standing behind us. Crystal and Keri were smart enough to know they should leave before any instructions were given by Sesshomaru.

"Good for you. I personally like my other clothes better. If we're to go as we are, why do I have to dress up?" I asked, frowning. I felt very weighed down by all the extra clothing that was clinging to my body, plus makeup that I was not use to. Not to mention the done up hair, which was pulled into a high ponytail with small chunks of hair that was cut to my jaw level for the occasion. I protested that more than anything, but Sesshomaru had stood firm and finally had a servant cut it while I was asleep. I was so upset the next week I wouldn't come out of room for anything, not even to play with Rin.

That whole week Sesshomaru avoided me, which made me feel even worse. He told me that he felt so guilt that he couldn't stand to be near me. Eventually, he told me he was sorry, and gave me hair pins he got from kagome to keep it pulled back until it would grow back. It made me feel a little better at least. I'm still upset about it, though. It was pretty dirty of him to cut my hair like that.

**'If you ask me, we should have yelled at him. You've gotten too mellow since you met him.' Inner said.**

'He's our mate, what could I do?' I countered.

**'Okay, but you're still nicer to other people.' Inner said.**

'What ever.' I thought back, mindlessly messing with the hair that had been cut.

"I'm sorry about that. I thought you were just being stubborn, like usual." Sesshomaru said for the millionth time, noticing me playing with my hair.

"Sesshomaru, you've apologized many times, and like I said before, it'll grow back." I said, bringing my hand back down.

"Why did you get so upset anyway?" He asked, playing with my hair. I loved it when people played with my hair, as long as they were gentle and not tugging.

"When I was younger, before my father died and my mother went crazy, my father would play with my hair just like you're doing now. It was the one thing my mother never messed with since my father loved it so much." I said, leaning into Sesshomaru slightly.

Sesshomaru's POV

'How could I be stupid enough to mess with something so important to Cece? I like her hair better the way it was before, anyway.' I thought, angry at myself again.

I was mad at cece after she refused to let her hair be cut, thinking she was just acting like a spoiled brat. Cece didn't yell or scream like I expected, but instead isolated herself for a week, refusing to eat or drink anything. I got even madder and was about to scold her for it, but when I was just outside the door, I could hear her muffled sobbing. The three or four times I had seen her crying was NOTHING like this. She sounded miserable, and slight whimpers were mixed in with her wailing.

After that night I promised myself I would do something to make it up to her. "Come along little one, it is time to leave."

"Okay." she agreed and followed me without another word. I knew from her behavior that she was still upset about it, but was doing her best to hide it.

Cece pov

As I followed Sesshomaru outside, we heard a loud yell. "That sounds like Kagome's sceaming!" I said, totally panicked. I was about to rip out of my outer clothes, but Sesshomaru stopped me.

"I'll take care of it." He said, then jumped out the nearest window. I followed closely behind, worried for my friend.

I gasped as I followed Sesshomaru to an open field where Kagome was being strangled by a huge ogre demon. He growled at me and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru just drew tokijin and slashed the giant demon in half, and I caught Kagome as she fell.

"Kagome, are you okay?" I asked. She simply nodded her head, still out of breath from the demon's attack. "Where's Inuyasha?" I immmediantly regretted asking as tears filled her eyes.

"H-he ran off with Kikyo again!" She cried, wrapped her arms around my neck. Sesshomaru and I let her cry it out before deciding what to do.

"Miko, you are free to stay at my castle as long as you please." Sesshomaru offered. Personally, I don't think he hated Kagome, just Inuyasha. And now that she was no longer with him, he probably wouldn't mind her.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." She said gratefully. She suddenly broke into a run and gave Sesshomaru a bear hug. I almost laughed at the surprised look on his face.

He just shrugged her off and after Kagome had a good hold on his fur thing, we went back to the castle. "Kagome, I'm sorry we can't stay, but we have an important meeting to go to." I apologized as we ran out the door.


	25. Chapter 25

"Poor Kagome." I said as sesshomaru flew us through the sky. "That is the one reason I could ever hate your brother."

"Inuyasha's actions are very looked down upon to other dogs. His stupidity is a reason I hate him as well." Sesshomaru agreed.

"Sesshomaru, how do you feel about Kagome?" I asked.

"I do not think her decision to forgive Inuyasha, but I don't resent her for it. Nobody can help who the fall in love with." He answered.

"I use to think Koga was just picking a fight with inuyasha when he told Inuyasha that he didn't deserve kagome, but now I think he's right."

"Perhaps he is, but it isn't our concern."

"Not our concern!" I growled. "Kagome's my best friend! how could I not show concern!"

"I meant that we shouldn't try to seperate them against their will. If the miko wishes to be away from the mutt, we'll providde a place to go. If not, neither of us will stop her." he explained.

I knew what he was saying was completly true, but I couldn't come to terms with the idea of allowing Kagome to run back into the arms of that cheater, and keeping them seperated when Kagome didn't want around him would prove to be quite difficult, since kagome's only way home was just outside the village inuyasha stayed in. Not to mention he'd probably come to the castle and try to force her to leave with him.

Sesshomaru started to decend slowerly as we were closer to the castle. once we walked out of the woods, we came face to face with another dog demon and his bitch. "Well, well, sesshomaru, it's good that you could make it." The demon sneered.

Even though he looked completly calm on the outside, I could tell Sesshomaru was getting irritated. the demon's bitch looked at me then hmmped and turned her head. I stepped forward, but sesshomaru stopped me with a stern look.

**"Oh, come on! let's kick her ass already!" My demon screamed.**

'No, sesshomaru doesn't want us to.' I said.

**"How about for once we just ignore him and shred her to peices." She protested.**

'Sesshomaru gave us a home and family to call our own, and the one time he asks us to behave, you want to disobey? Hell no!' I reasoned.

"And who's that, your little slut?" The male asked.

This time sesshomaru growled. "I'd watch it before I let her knocked you on your ass, Yukio."

"I'd like to see that!" He started laughing and Sesshomaru just nodded at me, so I walked right up to him. I punched him so hard he flew into a nearby tree and knocked it over.

The bitch's eyes went wide as she looked between me and her mate before running to his side.

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly and we continued on our way. "That was_ so_ satisfying!" I said happily.

"Indeed." He agreed. "It was fun to watch. I'm glad I let you do it."

"Me too." I agreed.

I sighed as our castle was in sight. "Finally!" I yelped joyfully. Sure, it was nice to visit the southern lord, but nothing beat home. I jumped onto the balcony and ran through the door, followed by sesshomaru. As soon as I was next to the bed I stripped to my underwear and hopped onto the bed, rolling around in the covers.

Sesshomaru chuckled behind me and sat on the edge of our bed. "You really wanted to get out of the kimono that badly?"

"Yes! And I swear, I'm forcing every servant to the lower floors cause i'm running around like this all day!" i promised, earning a playful growl.

"I might join you in that." He smirked.

"Might my ass! You're going to be butt naked by tomorrow morning, even if I have to strip you myself!"

"I'll be looking forward to that." He grinned, then kissed me. I happily responded to him, and once again wound up trying to make a baby with Sesshomaru.

The next morning I woke up alone, and put on some clothes. I walked to Sesshomaru's study and my eyes almost popped out of my head when I saw he was in his underwear, doing paperwork. He smirked at me and seconds later most of my clothes were gone.

I smiled at him. "I'm guessing you were pretty eager to have me half naked."

"Yes." He answered honestly. "Are you hungry?"

"Starved." I said dramatically.

Sesshomaru nodded to a plate of food on his desk and I happily dug in. I had finished half the plate before I dropped everything and ran to the bathroom. Getting on my knees, I threw everything I had just eaten into the toilet. I felt all my hair get pulled out of the way as I continued ridding my stomach of food.

When I was done Sesshomaru helped me to my feet and kept my hair out of the way as I rinsed my mouth. "What was THAT?" I asked, clutching my stomach.

Sesshomaru turned me around and crouched down enough to smell my abdomen. He stood back up and grinned at me. "You're pregnant."

I suddenly couldn't feel my legs and started falling before two strong arms wrapped around me. I grinned from ear to ear and tears filled my eyes. I looked up at sesshomaru and hugged him. "We're going to have a baby! Our own little pup!"

There was a knock on the door and Kagome walked in. "Are you guys okay? I heard Cece's screaming all the way down the hallway." She asked, looking very concerned.

I only squeezed sesshomaru harder as I said, "I'm pregnant! SSesshomaru and me are going to be parents!"

She gasped then squealed. "Oh, congradulations!" I ran to her and gave her a big hug. "This is so exciting! I can't wait until I get to see the baby!"

"Cece, why don't you tell Rin that she's going to have a baby sister or brother?" Sesshomaru suggested.

I ran out of the room and almost ran over Jaken, who got angry and started chasing me. I ran into Rin's room, where she was sitting on the floor, playing with her dolls. "Mama!" She yelled, jumping up to hug me.

"Rin, mama's having a baby! You're going to be a big sister!" I said, swinging her in my arms. I was so happy that I was going to have two kids! Ever since I had mated with Sesshomaru Rin had taken to calling me mama, and she spent much more time with me.

"What's all this fuss about!" Jaken demanded, finally cathcing up. I was so happy, even his annoying chirpy voice didn't ruin my mood.

I scooped him up and swung him around, as I had Rin, and said, "Jaken! I'm pregnant! Sesshomaru and me are going to have a baby!" Jaken's mouth hung open befor ehe cheered with me.

"Finally, mi lord will have an heir!" he said, in tears.


	26. Chapter 26

Alright, this isn't a new chapter, it's more like an author's note. I would really appreciate it if my readers could send me boy and girl names for cece's kid. I would like it if you could tell what the name means, and I won't be posting the chapter when the babys are born until I have some names.

Thanks for reading and I really like reviews, okay?


	27. Chapter 27

I sighed as I stared at the rain drops running down the window. I would normally run outside and enjoy this kind of weather, but Sesshomaru refused to let me outside while it rained. I would try sneaking out, only to be stopped by my mate, then drug back to our bedroom or his study. I would demand why and he'd, "Cece, you might get sick, bah blah blah, bad for the baby blah blah blah, pay attention!"

And so, I spent most days sitting inside, doing nothing. To be fair to Sesshomaru, he at least _tried_ to keep me entertained. He let me go see Hisaki in between the rain, and even took Kagome to the well personally so she could bring me things from her time. They even brought me my guitar from Kaede's village, which I enjoyed playing for Rin. Sometimes Sesshomaru would listen to me playing and would praise my playing. But right now I was waiting on Sesshomaru and Kagome to return.

"Lady cece?" A younger servant asked from behind me. I didn't recognize her, so she must have been new. Besides, all the older one didn't call me lady. She was by all means pretty; straight chestnut brown hair and light brown eyes. She had a pretty face too, and she was adorable in my opinion.

"Please, just cece." I told her, looking at her. She suddenly looked nervous, like I was commanding her to do something she couldn't.

"Sesshomaru-sama instructed that I am not to address you informally, no matter what you say." She said nervously.

"For now you may call me by my title, but I can assure you that it will NOT last long." I told her, trying not to let my anger show.

"Oh, please don't! Sesshomaru-sama might kill me!" She begged, dropping to her knees.

"I'm his mate, if I want you alive he will not kill you. I promise." I assured her. She stilled looked doubtful, though. I reached out and helped her to her feet, giving her a kind smile. She smiled back meekly, bowing lightly. "So what were you wanting to tell me?"

"Oh!" She exclaimed. I think she forgot. "A demon at the gates called Inuyasha wants to see miss kagome."

I frowned, knowing he would fight me if that's what it came to, and he couldn't of picked a worse time. I was about five months pregnant, and since I was closer to a full demon than half, the baby would be due any day now. Hopefully inuyasha didn't like to pick fights with pregnant women.

I rushed down the stairs to the front were Inuyasha was suppose to be waiting. I heard yelling and my eyes went wide. Koga had showed up and was getting into it with inuyasha in front of the castle. "hey, shut up!" i screamed. They stopped to stare at me and Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

Inuyasha finally shut his mouth. "Wow, you really let yourself go cece."

I couldn't supress my anger, which was extreme at the slightest irratation. Being pregnant did that to ya. "YOU MORON! I'M NOT FAT, I'M PREGNANT!" I growled, knocking him over the head.

"Congrats." Koga said. To be perfectly honest, even though I hated that koga acting like he owned kagome, I perfered him over Inuyasha any day. When they weren't together koga was a lot quieter and he actually thought ever once in a while.

"Thank you." I said politely.

"Enoughof this! Where's Kagome!" Inuyasha growled.

"She's gone on a trip with Sesshomaru at the moment, but they'll be back." I answered, sitting on a big rock with some unwanted assistance from koga.

"What! Why the hell is she with that bastard!" Inuyasha yelled.

I growled at his insult, I even snapped at him. "Do NOT adress Sesshomaru like that. And Kagome wanted to go some where, and obviously I couldn't go to protect her. Besides, it's your fault she came here in the first place!"

Inuyasha growled at me and threw a punch my way. I barely moved fast enough to avoid his attack, and punched back, though now I was so weak that I couldn't even knock him off his feet. "None of this is my fault!" He yelled.

I growled back, "Yes it is! If you hadn't run off to that corpse bitch of yours, Kagome would never have run away!"

Inuyasha gave me a look that let me know he was out for blood. Luckily koga jumped in and started fighting Inuyasha for me.

I gasped as an arm wrapped around me, careful not to wrap around my stomach. I recognized the sleeve as my mate's and calmed down. Sesshomaru jumped onto my old balcony and set me on my feet, as well as Kagome. "Stay here." He said and jumped down to fight Inuyasha. Koga jumped onto the balcony next to Kagome and me.

"You guys okay?" He asked, looking between me and kagome.

"Yeah." We answered.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru exchanged blow after blow. I watched, gripping the hand rail until me nuckles turned white. Koga must of noticed because he started patting my head. "It'll be fine. There's no way mutt face can beat Sesshomaru."

"Thanks." I said, smiling at him, but my grip on the railing didn't lessen. Kagome patted my shoulder to comfort me as well.

We continued to watch and I could feel my heart in my throat as Inuyasha's sword almost sliced into Sesshomaru's arm, but of course he missed. Sesshomaru jumped up and slashed down at Inuyasha, slicing into his cheek and blood poured down his face. inuyasha hissed in pain, and Sesshomaru used his temporary distraction to punch him in the gut and more blood was running down his face, this time from his mouth.

I sighed as Sesshomaru knocked Inuyasha's sword away. He pressed the blade to Inuyasha's neck and growled. "Leave, half demon, before I kill you."

Inuyasha growled back, but ran off after retrieving his sword. Sesshomaru jumped onto the balcony with us, only to get ambushed into a bear hug by me. He gladly hugged me back and I pulled back to smile at him. I took his hand and led him to a smaller sitting room.

I started to plop onto the couch, but a look from sesshomaru told me that I'd better not. The servant from earlier came in the same time Koga and kagome left.

"Hello Cece." She said, bowing. "Would you like anything?"

Sesshomaru frowned at her and she looked like she was going to have a heart attack. "I believe I told you to address her by her title only." I could hear the irratation in his voice.

"I told her to call me by my name." I informed him. I turned back to the servant. "Tea please."

She nodded and quickly left, not wanting to get caught in the cross fire. Sesshomaru did NOT look happy right now.

"Why does it bother you so much? I don't like feeling like everyone is dirt and I'm superior." I asked, whining a bit.

He sighed and I grinned internally. He was such a sweet heart deep down, a couple little whimpers and he wouldn't be able to yell at me, even if I shaved him. "Very well, if it makes you happy."

I smiled at him before reached up to peck his lips. The servant finally got back with our tea, setting it down and leaving. I grabbed a cup and took a sip before turning back to Sesshomaru. "Hey, where's the bag of stuff from Kagome's time? Getting bored here and my first choice of entertainment when i'm bored is no longer available."

"Playing outside?" He guessed.

"No, the reason I'm pregnant." I grinned and he smirked back at me.

"Yeah, we can't do that anymore." He agreed. "Kagome still has it."

I was pulled to my feet by my oh so wonderful mate and he led the way to Kagome. "Kagome-chan!" I yelled, waving at her.

"Cece-chan!" Kagome greeted, then pulled off her backpack. "Here's your stuff, plus I got you a card game I thought Sesshomaru might like to play too."

She tossed the bag, which I easily caught, and I started digging through it. I gasped when I saw some of the stuff in it.


	28. Chapter 28

"Candy! Look Sesshomaru, she brought me tons of candy!" I squealed and turned to run, but a loud splash made me freeze. My water just broke.

I was instantly in Sesshomaru's arms, being carried to the newer doctor's wing of the castle. After that traitor was killed, Sesshomaru hired a middle aged female demon, who I thought was better anyway. He gently set me down and waited until Kagome release his fluffy to find the doctor. It took them only seconds before they were there, leaning over top of me.

"How long ago was it since her water broke?" The doctor asked as she got everything she would need gathered together. Two of her assistances, female of course, brought the supplies that weren't already in the room.

Sesshomaru's pov

When Cece started giving birth, I grabbed her hand and she squeezed so hard I cringed. It took a while, but our first child was finally born. The doctor took the baby to get cleaned up, while Cece layed back, panting, obviously exhausted. Kagome congradulated her and smiled at her before grabbing her some water, which cece drank once her breathing started to slow. I could see why she enjoyed the Miko's company, and even possibly the wolf's. Even the demon slayer and monk, who where arriving approaching the castle right now, were not terrible.

The doctor was finally back with our child and I took her straight to Cece, who Kagome was helping to sit up a little. She reached out impatiently until the baby was in her arms.

Cece's POV

After all that work, I was finally holding my little angel. I smiled at her and I think Sesshomaru did too. "What are you going to name her?" Kagome asked.

I took a long look at my baby again. She was smaller, but not too small, with sharp claws and a little bit of white hair. Guess she'll look like Sesshomaru, except she had no moon on her head and one blue purple stripe on each cheek. "uh...Akemi?"

"Ah, that's such a cute name!" Kagome cooed. She tried to stay calm, but I could tell that she was dying to hold Akemi, so I handed her over carefully. Two arms were around my waist in a couple of seconds and I turned to smile at my mate. Huh..that sounded nice. Mine, mine, only mine, forever mine, never belong to another, mine mine mine...

A snap right in front of my face broke my train of thought and I smiled sheepishly at Sesshomaru. "Enjoying lala land?" He smirked.

"Hell yeah! There was candy, ramen, pizza, and best of all, tons of puppies!" I laughed and two others joined me. I spoke once everyone was quiet again. "So how long will I be out?"

"About two days, give or take." The doctor answered as she walked into the room. "You can walk around a little, but take it easy and stay in this wing of the castle."

"Thanks, Doc!" I said gratefully, then turned back to Kagome. "Uh, can I have my baby back?"

Kagome nodded and happily handed me Akemi. She was so beautiful that I couldn't believe she was even mine. It was very hard to label myself as a mother, even if I had been taking care of Rin. 'Damn it! Rin will want to meet Akemi too!' I thought. A maid was close by, cleaning some of the mess. "Maid!" I called. She looked up at me before setting what she had down and walking over. "Go get Rin, but don't tell her why. Just say Moma has a surprise for you."

She bowed before running off to complete her task. I turned my attention back to Kagome. "So how about some of that candy you brought me?" Sesshomaru only chuckled at me and Kagome giggled. 'What's so funny about a girl wanted some candy?' I thought, but didn't say anything.

Kagome left to get her pack while Sesshomaru sat on the bed next to me and we watched Akemi sleeping. "She looks so much like you."

"She looks like you too. She has your stripe and no moon." Sesshomaru, tracing the stripe on my right cheek.

I just nodded and the patter of little feet caught my attention. I looked up to see my other child standing in the doorway. Rin gasped when she saw the tiny bundle in my arms and ran toward us as fast as she could. She was about to jump before sesshomaru caught her and set her on the bed. "Be careful, Rin." He instructed. She smiled before looking at Akemi.

"What's her name?" Rin asked. "Can I hold her."

"Yes." I answered as I helped her hold the baby. "Her name is Akemi."

Rin left after a while to see Akemi's new room, and it was just us and Sesshomaru. I yawned and Sesshomaru took the baby. "Go to sleep little one, you need it." I layed down an Sesshomaru kissed my forehead before leaving with Akemi.

'What did I do to deserve a family this great?' I thought as I drifted to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Time skip 3 weeks...

I had been out of the doctor's for two and a half weeks. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru still wouldn't let me do anything. He wasn't as strict as before, but I still wasn't allowed to play outside while it was raining!

I walked to Akemi's crib and lifted her up, holding her close to me. "Hello, my bright and beautiful child." I cooed her for almost half an hour before a maid came in to take her. I guess lords and ladys didn't personally raise their children, because if I held my daughter for even a little hile, a maid came to take her away.

"No, I want her." I told the maid. She nodded and left, looking completly surprised. I kept a grip on my baby and turned away anyone who reached for her, except the last pair. Kagome smiled widely at me, rocking Akemi back and forth. She didn't hand her back until she started wailing, wanting food.

I groaned and took Akemi back to my bedroom to nurse her. She was only three weeks, but being a demon, she had super sharp teeth, and man did they hurt! I sigh when she was finally done and asleep. I layed her back in the crib, careful not to wake her up. I leaned against the crib, watching her sleep for a couple minutes.

Rain droplets splashing against the window caught my attention and I moved toward the wonderful sound. It was just starting to sprinkle, and no one was outside. 'Think mr grouchy pants will notice if I sneak outside?'

**'Probably, but at least you can have fun for a couple of minutes!' Inner encouraged.**

'Yeah, and maybe if I go in the woods, I'll have a little more time, since he won't see me.'

**'There's my devious girl! Oh, how you've missed you, ever since you were replaced by a love sick puppy!'**

I laughed at my inner demon's antics and double checked the room to make sure it was empty, then steathly opened the balcony door, slipping outside. I jumped over the railing and ran into the edge of the woods as fast as I could, hoping nobody had seen me. I ran further into the woods, ignoring the small twigs that slapped my skin as I ran by. I barely even felt the slight sting, and finally emerged into a small clearing.

There were beautiful flowers of all different shapes and color. There was a huge spring almost in the middle of the field, with lilpads topped with purple buds scattered throughout it. On the oppisite side of the hot spring there stood a tall, strong looking weeping willow.

I ran around the field, ignoring my wet shirt clinging to my chest, my pants doing the same on my legs. My hair acted like it was super glued to my head. I picked flowers, did flipps, skipped around, and jumped through the trees. I even tied a buch of willow branches together and swung from them.

Sesshomaru suddenly appeared next to me, and he looked really angry. His eyes were still a beautiful golden color, but there was a slight red edge to them. He was REALLY mad, and I had no idea why. I've disobeyed more serious orders from him and he was never this mad. It was completely unjustified.

"Sesshomaru?" I asked, hoping he'd snap out of it.

He growled before picking me up and running me back to the castle. I anxiously awaited the scolding he was sure to give me, but it never came. "Do not do that again."

I thought of yelling at him for treating me like a little kid, but his behavior was so...unusual. i was worried about him, and I wanted to know the cause of it. **'Maybe Sesshomaru's stepping stool, Jaken, will know.'**

'It's worth a try. I'll ask Sesshomaru whats wrong.'

"Sesshomaru?" I asked. I could hear the worry and slight fear in my voice. He must have heard it too, because his expression became calmer.

"JUst do as I say little one, and don't go running around in the rain. He looked me up and down before smirking and picking me up bridal style. "Although I do approve of your appearence afterwords."

I blushed lightly and smiled. My good dog was back. "Sesshomaru, take me to our baby." I layed my head on his chest and enjoyed the rain while I still could.

Which, with Sesshomaru's amazing speed, only took a few minutes. I sighed as he opened the balcony door I had escaped from, forcing me to leave the rain. He set me back on the floor and I started toward Akemi's crib, but was pullled back by Sesshomaru and into the huge closet. "Get out of your wet clothes." He commanded.

"But I don't wanna!" I pouted, crossing my arms. Before I realized what had happened, my clothes were shedded and laying everywhere, including my underwear. Sesshomaru handed me and outfit consisting of a black tshirt, blue jeans, a black belt, and black boots. I hestiantly took the clothes and dressed, not caring that Sesshomaru was, well, staring a little.

I rolled my eyes and walked to the crib, taking my baby into my arms. She awoke as soon as I brushed my hands against her soft skin, laughing from her happines. A knock on the door got my attention and Sesshomaru went to answer it, revealing a smiling Kagome. "Hi, I hope I'm not interupting anything, I wanted to see Akemi. She's just so cute!" She squealed.

I smiled at her, motioning her to me, then passing the baby to her. She smiled at the little bundle of joy, but gasped suddenly. "What is it!" I asked, hopeing nothing was wrong with Akemi.

"H-her eyes...they..." She trailed off, not taking her eyes off the baby. I walked next to her and my eyes widened with surprise. She had _my_ blue eyes. But..that's not possible, demon babies _always_ had their_ father's_ eye color!

"How is that even possible?" I asked, talking to no one in particular. No answer was given to me.

"I don't know...but I think it looks good." Sesshomaru answered.

"Me too." Kagome agreed.

**'What about asking Jaken why Sesshomaru was freaking out?' Inner reminded me.**

'Thanks, I had completly forgotten.' I thought, then smiled to Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"I'll be back guys, I want to tell Rin." I lied. Kagome fell for it, but I think Sesshomaru was a little unsure. He let the matter go without questioning, to my extreme pleasure, and I ran out the door, following a scent trail of jaken's.

I finally found the annoying toad demon, sleeping under the tree. "Jaken!" I called, and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Yes, milady?" I could hear how he much he didn't like to address me as such.

"Jaken, listen. Does Sesshomaru have any reason why he does not allow me outside while it rains?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"..." He stared at me for a moment, then sighed, looking to the ground. "Sesshomaru use to love another woman before you." he began. I sat on the ground next to him, focusing on ever word he spoke.

"She was a beautiful demoness, with a pleasant personality. She had long, shiny black hair that came down to the back of her knees, and onyx eyes that seemed to sparkle. Her patience was never ending, and she was a quiet person, though powerful. Not so much as you now, but close. Well, she loved to play in the rain and go swimming, like you, but she eventually got sick because of it..." He paused here to sigh. "Unfortunatly, she was not able to overcome the diease and died as a result. I beg of you milady, not to do the same. It's a miracle that my master ever loved another person as much as his fromer lover, Miu, and I do not think he could do it again." He looked saddened, leading me to believe that he enjoyed his former lady.

"oh...I'm sorry I asked, Jaken." I apologized.

"No, it's about time you learned." He said, then stood up to walk away. I just sat there, thinking about what he said. I would have thought Sesshomaru having another lover would irratate me, but I didn't. I was brought out of my thoughts by a familar scent. 'oh no!' I thought frantically.

I ran to the castle, greeted halfway by both sesshomaru and Kagome. "What, what is it?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha." I answered simply and she gasped.


	30. Chapter 30

Right after the words left my lips, Inuyasha emerged from the forest. "I want to talk to Kagome." He said, with his usual amount of impatience and rudeness.

"Kagome?" I asked. Now that I could fight freely, I wouldn't hesitate to take the mutt down if it meant protecting Kagome.

She thought for a second before shaking her head yes. Sesshomaru and I backed away enough so that we couldn't hear the two as long as they whispered, but still close enough to save Kagome if need be. Inuyasha started talking first, while Kagome's face became as red as a tomato. She started saying something back in a whisper, but I could tell she struggling not to scream at inuyasha. He said something that shocked her, and I started getting curious. It only got worse, my curiousity, when she flung herself at him, tears falling from her eyes and she was shaking her head up and down furiously. What could they possibly be talking about?

For the first time in this story: Kagome's POV!

I carefully walked closer to the man who had messed with my heart so many times, and couldn't help but feel happy he was here. 'Why? Why can't I forget him, no matter how many times he's shattered my heart?'

I felt Sesshomaru and Cece's demonic aras(sp?) move back slightly, giving us some privacy. Once I reached Inuyasha he started talking. "Kagome, would you please come back with me? We all miss you very much."

I was suddenly angry at him. 'He runs off with that corpse, attacks Cece while she's pregnant, never thinks about what I want, and he expects me to just go back with him! Not this time!' I struggled to keep my voice at a whisper. "What! After everything you did, you expect me to come back again? Do you know how many chances I've given you! Inuyasha, you've broke my heart more times than I can count, and I don't think I could go through it again! No matter what I do, you run off to Kikyo, and don't say you didn't, because I saw you!"

"Kagome." He started again. His sounded almost like a beaten dog. "I wasn't 'running off' with Kikyo this time. I told her I wasn't going to see her anymore because...because..."

"Because what!" I hissed.

"Because..I love you...and I want _you_ to be my mate." He blushed slightly as he said it. I gasped and stared at him for a few minutes. I snapped out of it when I noticed he was waiting...and he looked worried after my long silence. I pounced on him so fast it surprised both of us and nodded my head quickly. I felt tears stinging in my eyes, and his arms wrapped around my waist. I pulled back and kissed Inuyasha on the lips, which he gladly returned.

I almost laughed at the look on both Cece and Sesshomaru's faces when I looked back to them. They were shocked to say the least. Cece's mouth was hanging open a little, and Sesshomaru's eyes were wide. "Ready to go home?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just a second, I want to say goodbye to cece and sesshomaru." He frowned slightly after I said Sesshomaru's name, but he hid it quickly. I smiled before running and pulling them both into the biggest hug I could manage.

"Bye. Thank you for everything you've done to help me." I said, releasing them.

Cece's POV

"Where are you going?" I asked, surprised she was actually going with Inuyasha.

"Back home with Inuyasha." She answered. She told me what Inuyasha had said, but I was still doubtful. I decided to ask him if he meant it himself, since he couldn't lie to me like Kagome. I would smell the slight change in his scent and hear his heartbeat speed up.

"Inuyasha," I began, looking him in the eyes. "Do you really mean what you say to Kagome?"

"Yes." He answered. I smiled, now knowing he was telling the truth.

I turned my attention back to kagome. "Goodbye Kagome. Visit any time you want." She nodded and squealed when Inuyasha picked her up bridal style, carrying her home.

"Maybe my foolish brother has finally done something right." Sesshomaru said, turning to walk back inside.

"Maybe." I said, following him with a huge smile. Well, until Akemi started crying upstairs, when I started running. A thought slowed me down slightly. 'What will Koga do? He might hurt Inuyasha for Kagome.'

"I don't think Inuyasha will be defeated so easily by the wolf." Sesshomaru said, somehow knowing what I was thinking. I'm not gonna lie: it kinda freaked me out.

"I know, but it would still cause unnecessary trouble for them. You know how they are. If something like that happened, it would put serious strain on their relationship."

"I do not know, explain please." Sesshomaru said, a little irrated.

"Inuyasha and Koga both want Kagome, but Kagome isn't interested in koga. She's just too nice to say it and since he's her friend, she won't let Inuyasha hurt him. So when inuyasha fights back with koga over Kagome, she always sits him. He thinks it's because she likes koga too, because she doesn't punish him for it." I explained.

He nodded his understanding and opened the door to our room for me. A maid was aleady holding the whimpering pup, trying to apease her, but was having no luck. I took my child and gently cooed her until she calmed down, after which I dismissed the maid. "Our child will be so spoiled from you holding her all the time." Sesshomaru chuckled.

"I don't care, I'll love her anyway. Besides, she'll have to start sleeping with me as cold as it's getting." I said. He nodded and smirked when I yawned. He picked me up, careful of the baby craddled in my arms, and carried us both to the bedroom. I curled up, holding my child, with Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around me, falling to sleep very quickly.

**Merry Christmas everybody! Have a happy New Year too. Sorry the chapters a little late for Christmas, but I had two different christmas parties to go to, so yeah... oh well!**


	31. Chapter 31

I woke up to Akemi's crying, which was soon hushed. I rolled over slightly and saw Sesshomaru calming her down, probably so I wouldn't get woke up. I smiled watching him play with our daughter, something I thought some body like him was incapable of. "Good morning." I said, extremly cheerful for some one who had just been woke up by a crying baby.

Instead of answering, he leaned over and pecked me on the lips, passing the baby to me. I rocked her and sung a lullaby, finally getting her to fall back asleep. I layed her back down in the bed and smiled at Sesshomaru, who was giving me a strange look. "What?" I asked.

"I've never heard you sing before. You have a very beautiful singing voice." He explained.

I blushed a bright red and leaned over the baby to kiss him again. My innocent kiss soon turned very...uninnocent. "Crystal!" I shouted, after I pulled away and covered Sesshomaru's ears. Akemi once again woke up, but I had her in my arms and was cooing her to sleep before she could cry. Crystal walked in a few minuted later, bowing out of politeness, more to Sesshomaru than me. I held out the baby and she smiled, taking her and locking the door behind her.

As soon as the sound of her foot steps were gone I pounced on my wonderful mate. He smirked and started kissing everywhere on my face, moving down steadily.

Two hours later (Cause i'm too lazy to write all that)

I layed my head on Sesshomaru's chest, listening to his rapid heart beat. I grinned to myself, thinking of how often I did this exact thing, and it seems like I'd never tire of it. Finally my stomach demanded I get up and I groaned as my mate chuckled, then helped me up. "Stupid stomach." I grumbled, walking to the closet.

I went through the clothes and pulled out red tank top and black capri pants. I pulled on some plain black flats and ran excitedly to the kitchen, where the servants were working very hard. I kept going after saying hello to everyone I knew and went to the field of beautiful flowers. I walked even farther, checking over my shoulder to see if sesshomaru was following, which he was.

He was suddenly beside me, and gently grabbed my wrist. "This way Cece." He said, and I followed, though I was quite confused. I gasped as he pulled me to a HUGE field of flowers, but he didn't release me just yet, which confused me even more, until I saw the gorgous white rose bush on the other side of the field. "Awsome!" I cheered, moving closer to it.

Meanwhile, with Inuyasha and Kagome...

"Damn it! Where are those two whenever we need them!" Inuyasha yelled, refering to Sango and Miroku.

"Inuyasha, we've only been looking for a day.." Kagome trailed off, sweatdropping. She tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear then layed her head on Inuyasha's back.

"Yeah, but we still should have..." He trailed off, sniffing the air before growling lightly.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome started.

"Kikyo." He said in a low voice as said Miko walked into the couple's view.

"Why, Inuyasha, what a pleasent surprise." She cooed in a sickly sweet voice before turning to kagome and smirking. "Back again to have your heart ripped apart by the man you love, girl? You must be a glutton for punishment."

Kagome's grip on Inuyasha's shoulder tightened, which didn't go unnoticed. "Get out of my way bitch." Inuyasha growled.

Both woman were surprised from his outburst. 'I guess he really doesn't have feelings for Kikyo anymore.' Kagome thought. She had to admit, though, the look on the corpse bitch's face was quite satisfying.

"Well, I see you've forgotten of our feelings." She said, her voice smooth as she pulled out her bow and arrow out. "I guess I'll have to elimenate the things standing between me and your heart!" She aimed her arrow right at Kagome, surprising them both. Knowing he couldn't dodge, he set Kagome on her feet and shielded her with his own body.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as Kikyo's arrow pierced Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha, thinking fast for once in his life, picked Kagome up bridal style, still keeping himself between the mikos. He took off running at full speed, back to Sesshomaru's castle. If anyone could help, it'd be Sesshomaru and Cece.

Inuyasha ran for a long time before turning his head slightly to see if Kikyo was persuing, which she was. She was being flown by her soul stealers, so she could keep up with Inuyasha. She fired another arrow, aiming for the small portion of Kagome's head that was visible over Inuyasha's shoulder. He quickly dodged, barely getting his arm scraped. Kagome gasped and tried to sit up enough to see behind them, but was stopped by the half demon friend/ soon to be lover.

"Don't, if you move it'll just give her a straight shot to you." He warned.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha as he turned his attention back to where he was going. 'I've never seen him so...determined. Is this all because of me?' She thought.

The more important question was if Inuyasha could make it to Sesshomaru's land in time. Even at his accelerated speed, it would take at least two hours and with both his injuries, the odds didn't look good.

Back to Cece and Sesshomaru...

Cece's pov

"Holy shit, this is taking forever!" I whined from her seat on the couch, where I was sitting upside down. "I want some food.

"Patience Cece, it takes time to prepare it. And must you sit upside down?" He asked, smirking at his cute mate's antics.

"Yesh, it is a skill that takes much practice." I protested, pouting slightly. I wiggled and squirmed a bit before I got an idea. "Hey, can we go see the waterfall at the western border?"

"I thought you were hungry?"

"But the waterfall is so pretty." I smirked at him and challenged him with my eyes. "Unless the puppy is afraid of a little water?"

He pretended not to have heard what I said, but I knew I had set off his 'manly pride'. Well, manly pride be damned, I wanted to see the waterfall.

**Hey, jacky here. Sorry for not updating in so long, I've just been more preoccupied with my akatsuki kittens story. Anyway, I know it's not the longest chapter ever, but I hope it will do for now.**


	32. Chapter 32

'Shit!' Inuyasha screamed in his mind, which he was using more than ever. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't turn around to attack Kikyo without putting Kagome down, which would leave her volnerable to Kikyo, and he wasn't able to outrun her because of her demons. He couldn't believe the he was thinking this, and at one point in his life he'd of thought him self crazy-He **needed** his older brother.

He'd been running for half an hour already, so he was quite a bit closer to the western lands, but not close enough. Kagome meanwhile was also thinking of a way out. She bit her lip and looked at Inuyasha's shoulder...which was bleeding quite a bit, and she knew his back had to be even worse. 'Damn!'

Cece's Pov

I crossed my arms and pouted. "I can't believe you won't let me outside..again!"

"It's almost lunch time and I'm not chasing you down when it's ready." He said, taking a drink of tea. I huffed and leaned back, looking away from my stubborn, controlling mate. 'If it was anyone but him...wait a minute, I'm cece damnit! I don't take orders from no one, not even Sesshomaru!' I thought.

**'Damn straight! It's about time we did something exciting, I was getting bored.' **My inner agreed.

And so, I leaped out the window quickly, gracefully landing on the ground and taking off at full speed. I could already hear Sesshomaru's feet hitting the ground as he chased me, but I didn't dare turn around. There were way too many trees, which although I could run right over it, it would still hurt and slow me down. I laughed when I heard Sesshomaru growl behind me, meaning he was getting impatient with me. I soon felt myself pressed to the ground, with him on top of me. He had an arm wrapped around my waist and his hand was craddling my head so it wasn't slammed on the ground.

He looked mad at me, which wasn't new. "Cece, I told you NOT to-"

He stopped and his expression went from angry to shocked. I was completly confused, until a very familiar smell hit my nose. "Inuyasha..."

Sesshomaru had pulled me up in a second and we exchanged a look before we ran toward the scent of blood.

no one's POV

'Damn..can't keep this up...but I have to keep Kagome safe.' Inuyasha thought, his mind already starting to go blank from exhaustion and bloodloss combined. His foot bumped something and he almost fell, but caught himself at the last minute. Kagome noticed his near stumble, and Inuyasha could tell that she was afraid. Kikyo was right on their heels, but had gained some ground when Inuyasha fumbled.

A blur of blue and black came out of no where, knocking Kikyo to the ground. Once it stopped moving both Kagome and Inuyasha were relieved to see it was cece, swinging from a tree vine. "Hey, kagome look! I'm just like that jungle guy, uh...what was his name again?"

Kagome couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter. "He's called Tarzan."

"Yeah, I'm just like Tarzan." Cece repeated, leaning backward and using the vine for support.

Kikyo had meanwhile got back on her feet and was aiming an arrow straight for Kagome's head, who was know a safe distance from her beloved Inuyasha. She was about to release it, when something knocked her back in the dirt, sending her arrow just left of her intended target.

She gasped as she looked at the towering figure of Sesshomaru, who didn't look very pleased with her. She tried to scramble to her feet, only to be knocked back down by Sesshomaru. "Onna, you have made the mistake of threatening the lives of this Sesshomaru's brother and his intended. The punishment for this is death." With one quick flick of his wrist, Kikyo's head and body were seperated forever.

"Thank you so much, Sesshomaru." Kagome said. "You too Cece."

"By the way Kagome, what was that girl who loves tarzan?" Cece asked.

"Jane." Kagome answered with one eyebrow raised. Every one was clearly curious as to why she had asked.

With a huge smile on her face, Cece leapt onto Sesshomaru's back. "You love me, right Sesshomaru?"

"Of course." He answered.

"Well then since I'm Tarzan, I guess you'll be Jane." She finally said, answering their unasked question.

Inuyasha and kagome burst into laughter again, while Sesshomaru just looked plain pissed. "Cece!" He growled, chasing after his love, who he wanted to strangle right now. Although, the way her blond hair was shining inn the sun and her smiling face looking back at him every few minutes had him smiling back.

**Thanks for reading everyone, I hope you enjoyed reading my story. I'm sorry the chapter was so short, but I thought this was a pretty good place to end it.**

** -Jacky :P**


	33. Chapter 33

**Thanks for the reviews, and I agree that Kikyo is a total bitch. I hate her and I thought Sesshomaru and all his smexiness deserved to be the one to kill her.**

"Ahh, this is amazing. Where'd you learn to do this?" Kagome sighed, feeling the tanseness in her muscles fade away. Cece had magic hands, that was for sure. Cece was happily humming some tune, while masaging (SP?) Kagome's neck and shoulders.

"Practice." She said simply. "Hey, do you still have that old mp3 player?"

"Uh, yeah, I think." Kagome answered, pulling her huge yellow backpack closer so she could search it. Finally, after most of her books were scattered over the floor, she pulled out the crimson device, still attached to the black headphones. She passed it to Cece, who made a fist and said yes loudly.

Kagome watched as she put the headphones over her head and turned it on. 'Knowing her she's probably listening to Last Resort.' Kagome thought. Sure enough, when she sat back behind her, Kagome could hear the music. In fact, that was probably what had caught Sesshomaru's attention. His head had snapped up from a book he had been reading to look at his mate, probably a little disturbed by the lyrics. Can't really blame him though. If Inuyasha started listening to music that talked about cutting and sufacation I'd be worried.

"What is that?" He asked, looking at the thing on Cece's head.

"They're called headphones." I answered. "You use them to listen to music."

"So Cece can't hear me, can she?" He concluded.

"Nope." I answered, then I remembered that cece was a demon. "Well, she might since she's a demon."

"Yeah, I can hear you." She said, sartling us both. She giggled and shoved some skittles in her mouth. Apparently she had rationed the bag of candy I had given her before she went into labor. When I asked she just mumbled something about if she ate it all now she wouldn't have any for months cause I didn't bring her candy often enough. She was probably right.

"Good. We have some important issues to deal with right now." Cece's head dropped and she groaned loudly. Then she walked across the floor on her knees until she reached Sesshomaru and put her head in his lap.

"Please no!" She whined. "Can't you just pull that pole out of your ass instead?"

I expected him to get angry like he use to, but instead he just raised an eyebrow. "Haven't heard an insult like that in a while."

She picked her head up and pouted. "Well you're being no fun! Besides, I get grumpy if I go a long time without kicking some one's ass."

I started laughing while Sesshomaru chuckled. I was off the floor a minute later, squealing at the sudden contact. "Damn Kagome, do you ever stop screaming?" Inuyasha griped. "We have to go back for Sango and Miroku, remember?"

"Right, I just wanted to say goodbye to Cece and Sesshomaru." I made up. I had actually forgotten all about it. I stuffed everything back in my back pack that i had dragged out in search of headphones. "Oh, Cece you can keep the mp3 player if you want, I don't want it."

She seemed to purk up a little, at least. "Thanks Kagome." She cheered, getting up and pulled me into a hug before turning to Inuyasha. "And Inuyasha, hurry it up! I want Kagome to be my sister already!"

Inuyasha and I both turned bright red while Sesshomaru laughed at our expense. We quickly left, before Cece embarassed us again or it got any more akward. Nobody can cause akwardness like cece. Well, except maybe Shippo, but only because he showed the whole village those pictures of mine and Inuyasha's fight over Koga. THAT was pure torture, delivered by the one person I could never be angry at. Now that I thought of it, I missed my adopted son. Then Cece's words came back to my thoughts...

"Um, Inuyasha?" I started, unsure of how to put what I was thinking it words.

"Huh? What's up Kagome?"

"When are we going to...uh..well, you know.." I stuttered out. But of course, the oblivious Inuyasha had no idea what I was talking about.

"Going to do what?" He pushed, with a dopey, yet cute look on his fate.

"You know...um, mate?" I tried putting it in less embarassing terms, but it felt just as bad as saying 'when are we gonna have sex?'

"o-oh, that." Inuyasha was really red now too. "well...we should probably wait until the new moon, just to make sure I don't hurt you."

"The next new moon is...in five days!" I realized, now kinda afriad. What if I wasn't ready? What if I did something wrong? Would inuyasha change his mind if I did?

Inuyasha noticed my discomfort and pulled me to his chest. "Don't worry Kagome, if you're not ready we always have next month, and the month after that, and the months after that. I won't do anything until you're absolutly ready."

I felt a lot better. 'Surely if Inuyasha cares enough to wait that long for me he wouldn't leave me over some little mistake, right?' I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Inuyasha."

"No problem." He said, then turned around and looked at me over his shoulder. "Let's get going, okay?"

"Yeah, sango's probably beating Miroku to a bloody pulp as we speak!" I giggled, thinking of how abusive my best friend could be to her pervy lover. 'I hope they're all okay on their own.'

Meanwhile...

"Damn it Miroku, that's the second time today!" Sango growled, hitting Miroku over the head with her hiraikotsu. She had just caught Miroku asking yet another woman to bear his child.

Shippo and Kirara were both sitting down, sweatdropping. 'And he says Inuyasha never learns...' Shippo thought sarcastically.

**Alright, I know this chapter was short, but it had some inukag fluff, so I hope that's okay. Anyway, I might put in a Inuyashaxkagome lemon in one of the next few chapters. ^_^**


	34. Chapter 34

Cece's POV

I groaned loudly. "Sesshomaru-kun! How much do we have left to do?" I souded really whiney, but who the fuck cares, I'm bored!

"Just one more job, and I picked this one specifically for you." I smirked at me, gaining my full attention. We entered a clearing where some demons in light armor were laying around. "This are the new recruits for my army. Your job today is purely to make their lives miserable."

I was a little confused with his reasoning. "Uh, why are you going to torture your own soldiers?"

"So they can learn discipline. This group disobeied my direct orders, so you're there punishment. You may do as you please, except kill them."

I grinned evily and stalked closer to the small group. Maybe it was my expression, or Sesshomaru smiling behind me, but they suddenly looked very frightened. **'Good, they should be scaried.' **My inner demon laughed.

Pulling out a knife from nowhere, I began chasing them, slicing a few in the sides and back. Then I grabbed a bucket of salt, again out of nowhere, and threw it straight in their wounds. Afterwards I worked them like dogs, until three fifths of them were passed out, or so out of breath they couldn't even move. "Sesshomaru-kun, I believe they have learned their lesson. Of course, if you disagree I could always use a whip, or something like that."

He smirked at me and took a good look at all his soldiers. "No, I think this will suffice." He walked to the middle of the group of men, clearing his throat to get their attention. "From now on, anyone who disobeys will be the mercy of my mate, Cece."

They nodded and scrambled away as quickly as possible. "Oh come on, I'm not_ that_ scary!" I said dramatically, throwing my hands in the air in arrgrivation. I crossed my arms and growled. Sesshomaru only pet my head, then walked away. I followed him back to the castle and flopped down on the couch.

Sudddenly a servant ran in, panting heavily and quite scratched up. "Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Yes?" He answered.

"It's an emergency! The band of seven has attacked one of the villages to the south!" He rushed to get all his words out.

"Let's go." I said, already strapping my sword around my waist. I took off running, falling behind Sesshomaru as he caught up. As we got closer, I smelt death, dirt, and worst of all _blood. Inuyasha's blood. _'Damn!' I thought, running faster. We finally broke through the trees to see Inuyasha battling a man with long black hair in a braid, weilding a sword as large as Tetsiaga.

Sesshomaru joined Inuyasha in the fight, while I stayed back to protect Shippou and Kagome from any attacks. "So who is this guy?" I asked her.

"His name is Bankotsu, and he's the leader of the band of seven. Naraku resurrected them to get us out of his way." She explained. "There are four other memebers left alive."

We watched the battle rage on, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru locking swords with Bankotsu on multiple occasions. The brothers took turns slashing and hacking away at Bankotsu. The hissing of wind around metal was my only warning when a strange sword made of many blades flew to me and Kagome. I grabbed her arm and jumped back, watching a second enemy walk forward. 'It's too bad I can't fight with my wonderful Inuyasha." The male whined in a feminine voice.

"So, who's he?" I asked, yet again. "Some one from the band of seven?"

"Yes. His name is Jakotsu." She informed me, knowing whatever information she gave me would be a big help. "He uses a sword that has many blades that he can aim with, making him a long and close distance fighter."

"I see." I pulled out my sword, ready to fight. "Stay back Kagome. I'll handle this."

She nodded and moved as far away as she could. "We'll help." Sango stated, weilding her hiraikotsu, and the monk holding his prayer beads. I nodded and charged at Jakotsu, aiming to slice him in the ribs, but his sword flew out at me, and I had to dodge. I gasped as the sword suddenly started to circle me, then the circle tightened quickly. I backflipped out of harm's way and pushed myself of the tree I landed on, going in for another attack.

Sango tried to block Jakotsu's sword with her hiraikotsu, but the blade went around the boomerang and flung it quite far. However, her disctraction gave me enough time to put a small wound in his shoulder before he jumped to safety. "Damn you!" He hissed at me, holding his bleeding arm.

"Cece, aim for his neck, that's where the jewel shard is!" Kagome instructed from the side lines.

"Right!" I yelled back, moving in for another attack.

Sesshomaru's POV

I grunted slightly as I pushed the stupid corpse away from myself, while Inuyasha launched another windscar at him, but he was too fast and evaded him. I could smell the blood from the wound Cece had managed to inflict on her opponent, no doubt she'd kill him. One punch to his head and vitals, and it would be over.

'Better finish this quickly, Inuyasha and the humans won't last much longer.' I thought, glancing at my brother. He had gotten a small gash across his chest and was panting lightly. I ran in for an attack, when a female scream stopped me dead in my tracks and against better judgement, turned to see if my mate was hurt.

Indeed she was, but only a small back wound, which would heal fine. The demon exterminator was laying on the ground, a punture wound in both her stomach and leg. The cat began to drag it's master toward Kagome, who was pulling bandages from her large bag.

"Pay attention!" The mercenary screamed, bringing his large sword down on me, which I avoided by jumping back quickly, then used my poison whip to slash his neck. Two skion jewel shards fell out and landed on the ground by Inuyasha, while Bankotsu's entire body disitegrated in seconds. I watched Cece and the monk defeat the other by sucking his wierd sword into his wind tunnel, while he recieved a brutal punch in the face from my little one.

I saw her signature grin and I watched, rather amused, while she played with the killer before ripping out his jewel shards. "You know, you resemble a cat more than a dog when you do that." I teased her. She huffed and crossed her arms.

Cece's POV

I pouted for a second before giving Jakotsu's shards to Kagome. "So how many do we have now?" I asked her.

"Almost a quarter of the jewel." She said proudly, puffing out her chest slightly.

"Come one little one, time to go home." Sesshomaru called, waiting for me. I waved good bye to the others and we went home, me grabbing his hand. I turned my head and looked back for a second to see Kagome kiss Inuyasha, while Sango had awoken and was being helped onto Kirara by Miroku.


	35. Chapter 35

"Hey, don't do that!" I yelled, chasing around Rin, who was currently in possesion of a very sharp knife, running through the hallways in her effort to evade me. Of course, as a demon I could easily outrun her and swiftly pried her fingers off the blade. "Young lady, I don't ever want to see you do something so dangerous again! Do you understand me?"

She shamefully stared at her feet. "Yes ma'am." Her voice was cracked and for a moment, I felt guilty for yelling at her. But it quickly disappeared when an image of Rin with a blade through her skull popped into my head.

"Good, now just be glad I don't tell the stick in the mud." I grinned at the childish nickname I gave my beloved mate, and I'm sure if Rin repeats it, he'll have my hide.

She laughed and nodded her head before running off to play. I meanwhile, continued on my way to my other sweet little girl's room, after carelessly throwing the knife behind me, almost impaling a maid in the head. I tiptoed past the door and peered at her over the edge of the crib, sighing contently as I watched her chest move up and down with her steady breathing. She suddenly shifted and reached up, grabbing a lock of my hair and tugging at it slightly. Akemi's tiny eyelids slowly fluttered open, revealing her precious sea blue eyes, an identical shade to my own. Her snow white hair was quickly growing and was now to the top of her ears.

She streched out both arms toward me, clenching and unclenching her tiny hands. I smiled and carefully picked her up. "Aw, poor baby. Mama's been too busy to spoil you rotten, hasn't she? That's okay though, I'll do it now." I rocked her and sang her favorite lullaby. As soon as the song was over, her head whipped from one side to the other slowly, and I knew the who she was looking for. "Does little Akemi want to go see daddy?"

She smiled and squealed her delight, trying to shove her tiny fist into her mouth, but I blocked it by putting a pacifer in her awaiting mouth instead. I smiled and carried her to Sesshomaru's office, where the door was conviently shut. 'Damn my husband! If he didn't have such a nice ass, I'd shove my foot up there!' I growled in my head.

**"Mm, he does have a nice ass. Maybe later we could.." **

'Shut it!' I stopped before she could excite me. 'Now is not the time for that!' I used my foot to kick down the door and sang "Oh Sesshomaru-kun, some one wants to see you!"

He looked a little irratated about the door, but smiled at Akemi's laughing. "Should i be concerned about our daughter's apparent amusement when it comes to violence?"

"No, no you shouldn't." I said before handing her over.

"Another matter, why must you always bust my door down?"

"Why must you always shut it?" I retorted, sticking out my tongue.

"Always have something to say, don't you little one?" He chuckled and I shook my head.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Cece-chan!" Rin yelled before walking in on us talking. She noticed Sesshomaru's frustated scowl, and paniced. "Cece-chan, I thought you said you wouldn't tell the stick in the mud what I did?" Little Rin Looked up at me with tear eyes, not realising that she just told on herself.

"What did you do, Rin?" Sesshomaru demanded, now looking at her.

"I ..uh...just..er.." She trailed off, moving behind me, using my leg as a shield.

"Rin." He warned.

"I was running through the halls with a knife." Rin confessed, burying her face in my calf. I smiled at my adopted daughter's antics, while my other daughter distracted Sesshomaru by pulling on some of his hir.

I couldn't have been happier with my life. I had a loving mate, two kids, a younger brother, and many good friends. There wasn't any hwere I would rather be, and even if I could, I wouldn't change a single thing. I pulled Sesshomaru forward and kissed him. I smiled more at Rin going ew in the background.

**Alright, this is the last chapter of this story. I hope all my readers enjoyed it, and I'm sorry if you're disappointed, but no story can go on forever. If you didn't like the ending, deal with it. Thanks to every one who stuck with this story until the very end, I'm grateful to you all, and the awesome reviews this story got.**

**-Jacky**


	36. Sequeal?

This isn't really a chapter, it's just an author's note. I'm really considering a sequeal with a shippo pairing, or possibly an oc, but as of yet, I'm uncertain. Currently I'm writing two other story, plus two on different websites, and three on paper. Adding another story right now wound NOT be good. But, I've already been asked by a few people, so if you want a sequeal I'd really like to know. Come on, I know you're all dying to see the over-protective daddy Sesshomaru. Well, more like read, but you get the idea.

-Jacky


	37. Chapter 37

**This entire chapter only an author's note, so if you don't wan to read it, please leave now.**

Recently I have gone back to the first chapters of this story and have discovered that I now find the writing style terrible. So every once in a while I will be rewriting this story, on chapter at a time. just so anyone watching this story will know that I'm not continuing his as of right now, but am updating. Thank you for your time and i trees to this story.

-**Jacky**


End file.
